1-nichi, Akai Bara no Oujo-sama (For One Day, Princess of Red Rose)
by Naka Kumi
Summary: cerita tentang Kagamine Rin, seorang putri dari keluarga petani serba sederhana yang tinggal di suatu desa yang terkenal akan legendanya. Rin percaya 100% akan kebenaran legenda tersebut. kesehariannya tidak dapat ditebak, sehingga hal ini membuatnya semangat untuk tetap hidup meski penuh dengan caci maki..
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE :**

[ Rin's childhood memory:]

"Rin suka sama sekali sama cerita ini, ya?"

"Hu'um!"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya Rin mau jadi putri sehari yang ditolong oleh Dewi penjaga desa ini juga"

"Rin percaya soal itu?"

"IYA! Soalnya siapapun yang percaya, maka Dewi pasti akan menolong kalau kesusahan."

[Rin's childhood memory –end-]

Akaibara adalah desa kecil yang dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan bagi siapapun yang tinggal disini. Semuanya dapat ditemukan dengan mudah. Supermarket, klinik, pasar, sekolah, kuil, taman, alun-alun kota, apapun yang kucari ada disini. Aku suka tinggal di tempat ini meski dapat dikata, aku putri tunggal dari keluarg petani yang hidup sederhana. Aku berharap akan datangnya keajaiban! Karena aku percaya, Dewi dalam legenda itu memang ada..

Aku Kagamine Rin, umurku 16 tahun. aku bersekolah di SMU Akaibara, satu satunya SMU di desa ini. Seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, keluargaku bertani. Ayah sibuk mengolah sawah, sementara ibu lebih suka menjaga kios dipasar. Kehidupanku biasa-biasa saja, tidak lebih, terkadang kekurangan, terkadang bahagia, terkadang terpuruk juga. Hari-hari berat kujalani tanpa beban.

Kehidupan disini berkat Dewi Haru (spring season). Hanya sebagian orang yang percaya akan keberadaannya, termasuk aku! Namun cerita legendanya, hampir seluruh masyarakat Akaibara mempercayainya, terutama dikalangan wanita. Konon dalam cerita, Dewi Haru memiliki simbol bunga mawar merah. Sehingga mawar merah dapat dengan mudah ditemukan di desa ini. Sepanjang jalan disisinya, selalu ditanami mawar merah sebagai tanda kehormatan.

"Rin! Kau sedang apa? Bantu ibu antarkan box lobak ini ke kios!" perintah ibu.

"Aku ke kios dulu, Mina! Nanti sepulang sekolah kita main lagi, oke!"

"Guk!"

Itu berarti Mina bilang iya! Aku menghampiri ibu diladang. Whoa! Tumpukan box lobak siap menguras tenagaku pagi ini.

"Jangan hanya bengong! Ayo angkut sana!" sekarang ayah yang memerintahku.

Mengangkut box berisi sayuran seperti ini baggiku bukan pekerjaan yang berat. Kuangkut beberapa box, lalu kuletakkan di jok belakang sadel sepeda. Kupastikan teikat dengan kencang, setelah itu kukayuh sepedaku ke pasar. Pukul 5 lewat 32 menit. Sekolah dimulai pukul 8, aku masih punya banyak waktu! Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kukayuh sepeda dengan santai. Dinginnya pagi sungguh menyegarkan. Terlihat air embun yang membasahi kelopak mawar ditepi jalan. Damai sekali. Dan sesekali embun menutup seluruh lensa kacamataku. Ugh!

Sesampainya di kawasan pasar, beberapa orang yang kukenal menyapaku ramah. Mereka tersenyum dan memanggil namaku. Sampai di kios milik ibu, tempat itu masih berantakan. Terpaksa harus kubersihkan. Kuambil sapu dari bawah meja lalu menyapu disekitar kios.

Terlihat bayangan orang menghampiriku.

"Kagamine Rin!" panggilnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Anak rajin. Sapu-sapu, ya~" temannya yang lain menggodaku.

"Rajin kau, nak! Setelah ini, sapu halaman rumah kami juga, ya! Hahahahahaha!"

Aku ditindas! Manusia yang paling sering menindasku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoshimune Okami, putra mayor Akaibara yang kurang ajarnya selangit! Kulihat dia mengunyah permen karet dan membuangnya kedepan kakiku. Sialan!

"Bersihkan itu, nak! Kau tak ingin ayahku menyuruhmu membayar atas kekotoran ini, bukan?" dia tertawa lagi. Tawanya seperti iblis!

Aku tidak bisa melawan! Bahkan berteriak minta tolong pun rasanya aku tak mampu! Aku menggenggam sapu erat-erat. Tetapi mereka malah memainkan kepangan rambutku. Aku memejamkan mata rapat rapat! Aku takut! Dewi Haru! Tolong aku!

"OKAMI! Kau sedang apa disana?!" bentak seseorang.

"Ayah?!"

Aku melihat kearah datangnya suara. Itu Mayor! Syukurlah! Terimakasih Dewi Haru!

"Sedang apa kamu, Okami?! Menindas orang lagi?"

"Bukan, ayah! Ini temanku, Rin! Hahahaha! Iya kan, Rin?" dia merangkulku akrab.

Aku hanya terdiam menunduk.

"Okami! Pergi dari sana!"

Kini Okami yang terdiam menunduk. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan aku dan mayor. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Maafkan anakku, Kagamine." Mayor menenangkanku.

"Saya baik-baik saja, mayor!" aku tersenyum.

"Ya, lain kali, berhati-hatilah." Kemudian mayor pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di kios.

Mayor Matsuda benar-benar baik. Dia tidak melihat perbedaan derajat disemua rakyatnya. Terkadang aku heran, entah kenapa ayahnya yang begitu ramah, tetapi anaknya kejam seperti itu.

Aku melirik arloji, pukul 6 lewat 5 menit. Aku harus segera pulang!

"Aku pulaaaang!"

"Rin, tadi ada pos. Bisa kau lihat?" tanya ibu.

Pos? Pesananku datang! Aku segera memarkirkan sepeda lalu berlari kearah kotak pos. Benar sekali! Buku pesananku karya penulis terkenal dari kota seberang, Legend : Princess of Red Rose and The Blue Fairy. Kisah yang diangkat berdasarkan legenda desa kita, Akaibara! Sebenarnya kisah ini pernah kubaca sewaktu kecil dulu bersama nenek. Namun setelah nenek meninggal, aku tak dapat menemukan buku itu lagi. Namun sepertinya, kenangan manis ketika membaca dan terhanyut oleh cerita ini akan terulang lagi.


	2. The Legend Story : Princess of Red Rose

**The Legend Story : Princess of Red Rose and The Blue Fairy**

[Rin POV]

Istirahat sekolah, pas sekali sepertinya kalau aku membaca buku disaat seperti ini. Untung saja kubawa novel yang datang tadi pagi kesekolah. Ditaman sekolah, aku mencari posisi duduk yang enak, dan mulai membaca...

[Rin POV end]

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sepasang suami-istri yang sangat miskin. Suatu hari, sang istri melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sangat manis. Pasangan suami itu sangat senang dan gembira. Beberapa kali sang suami bersyukur kepada dewa atas kehadiran buah hatinya yang pertama itu. Seminggu setelah kelahiran, bayi tersebut kini sakit. Suami-istri yang miskin itu tidak bisa memberi bayi mungil tersebut makanan yang layak untuk bayi. Sang suami berfikir untuk membuang bayinya itu. Sang istri tidak tega karena bayi itu dilahirkan dari rahimnya. Namun keadaan berkata lain, sebagaimanapun dipaksakan, keluarga itu tetap tidak bisa menghidupi anaknya tersebut.

Dibuanglah bayi mungil tersebut di tepi sungai dengan beralaskan kotak kayu yang didalamnya terdapat kain dan kulit hewan yang telah dibersihkan dalam keadaan sakit. Sang istri sudah pasrah dan berdoa meminta kepada dewa agar ada seseorang yang mau membesarkan anaknya.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Bayi perempuan mungil itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis. Seseorang merasa iba dan memungutnya seperti hewan yang ditelantarkan setelah dibuang oleh orangtua kandungnya sendiri. Dia dibesarkan dengan keadaan induk semangnya yang serba kecukupan. Ketika gadis tersebut mengethui bahwa dirinya adalah anak pungut, dia bermaksud untuk hidup sendiri dan tak ingin merepotkan oranglain lagi.

Dia bekerja paruh waktu sebagai tukang sapu, penjaga kios di pasar, bahkan sebagai tukang angkut pun dia kerjakan demi mencari uang untuk membayar sekolah dan mencukupi kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Kehidupan sekolah gadis itu pun tidak berjalan lancar. Postur tubuhnya yang kurus dan tinggi dan rambutnya yang tidak terawat terlihat seperti seorang gelandangan di sekolah itu. Hal tersebut membuatnya dikucilkan dan dicaci-maki oleh seluruh murid. Mustahil untuk mencari cinta seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin berhenti dari kehidupan sekolah. Karena bagaimanapun, tak ada tujuan bagi dirinya untuk tetap sekolah. Namun, niat tersebut masih dia urungkan dan pikirkan kembali.

Hingga suatu malam, sebuah undangan datang kerumahnya. Undangan tersebut adalah perayaan untuk berterimakasih kepada dewa. Itu adalah perayaan tahunan yang selalu diadakan dimana seluruh masyarakat harus berdandan rapi untuk berlangsungnya upacara penghormatan kepada Dewa. Kalau tidak berdandan rapi, maka Dewa tidak akan memberkatinya. Ternyata hal ini malah membuatnya sedih. Dia menangis setelah membaca isi dari undangan tersebut.

"Untuk apa aku hidup, kalau Dewa saja membenciku! Dewa tidak pernah memberkatiku, Dewa jelas-jelas tidak sayang padaku!" dia terisak dan merasa hidupnya sudah tidak berarti lagi.

Dia berlari ke hutan malam itu. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Dia berlari tak tentu arah terus masuk kedalam hutan yang gelap itu. Air mata yang menutupi matanya membuatnya oleng dan ia terjatuh ka tanah. "Sudah cukup! Aku akan hilang disini! Biar saja aku mati disini!" ia masih menangis dalam keadaan terkapar ditanah.

Tangisannya berhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa sekelilingnya terang benderang. Ternyata cahaya kunang-kunang! Gadis itu menghapus air matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia melihat bunga mawar disetiap semak-semak belukar itu. Sinar kunang-kunang yang memancar menambah kesan cantik terhadap mawar itu.

Gadis malang itu kini mencoba berdiri, lalu berjalan-jalan kecil mengikuti jalan setapak yang dipijaknya. Hati kecilnya bertanya-tanya, "Apakah ini jalan menuju kehidupan kedua? Apa aku sudah mati?" berbagai pertanyaan menghantui pikirannya. Namun tiba-tiba disalah satu sudut semak-semak memancarkan cahaya ungu yang sangat terang! Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu mendekatinya.

Ternyata itu mawar ungu! Dan mawar itu berukuran sangat besar sekali! Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke mawar ungu yang sangat besar itu. Lalu tiba-tiba, keluarlah peri kecil setinggi 20 cm dari dalam mawar itu. Dan ternyata mawar besar itu berwarna merah, yang membuat warna ungu pada mawar itu adalah cahaya yang memancar dari peri tersebut yang berwarna biru muda.

Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Peri mungil itu terbang mendekati gadis kumuh itu. "Aku Haru, dewi penjaga hutan dan seluruh mawar disini. Kau beruntung bisa melihatku. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, gadis cantik?"

Setelah mendengar 2 kata terakhir yang diucapkan dewi Haru, gadis itu menangis sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Ini pertama kalinya aku dipanggil seperti itu, terimakasih Dewi Haru. Tapi aku hanya ingin bahagia dalam hidupku."

Dewi Haru terdiam sejenak. Dia bingung. "ku tidak bisa mengubah nasib hidup seseorang, tetapi sebagai gantinya, aku berikan ini. Kau akan menjadi putri yang terlahir dari serbuk mawar ini. Kau adalah putri dalam hidupmu, namun efeknya hanya dapat bertahan hingga esok malam pada waktu yang serupa dengan sekarang. Sayonara~" sang Dewi meniupkan serbuk mawar berwarna merah kepada gadis itu, lalu hilang perlahan.

Seketika itu juga si gadis pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Keesokan harinya pagi telah tiba, dia sadar, dia telah berada diatas kasur yang empuk didalam kamar. Disebelahnya tertidur seorang pemuda. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Cantik sekali. Wajahnya tidak berubah, hanya saja lebih tertata dan rapi. Dia seperti dipoles! Dia teringat terakhir kali, dia bertemu dengan dewi Haru didalam hutan penuh mawar. "Ini pasti sihirnya."

Pemuda itu terjaga dari tidurnya. Wajahnya manis saat tersenyum pada gadis malang itu. "Aku menemukanmu di dalam hutan. Akan aku bawakan makanan. Tunggu sebentar, ya!" pemuda itu ramah sekali. Seusai makan, gadis itu dibawa berkeliling. Beberapa orang menyapanya ramah. Berkenalan, bahkan mengajaknya tertawa. Terkadang ada pula yang memberinya apel dan roti secara gratis. Semua itu terjadi saat gadis itu bersama sang pemuda.

Sore tiba, gadis itu setengah ketakutan seraya menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Sang pemuda keheranan dengan tingkah laku gadis dihadapannya. "Ini bukan aku yang sebenarnya, maafkan aku! Aku harus segera pergi sekarang!" sang gadis lari begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda yang masih bersamanya itu. Sang pemuda berusaha mengejarnya, bahkan memanggil namanya, namun sang gadis sudah tidak peduli. Dia berlari, tujuannya tetap sama, yaitu hutan mawar.

"Sekalipun aku seperti ini, ini hanya bertahan sementara dan tak akan mengubah hidupku!" pikirnya. Dia menangis kembali didalam hutan. Ada 2 harapan dalam hatinya, bertemu dengan dewi Haru untuk kedua kalinya, dan mati hari ini juga.

Setelah sekian lama menangis, dia kelelahan. Dia tidak sanggup lagi. Matanya sudah sembab. Lalu tak lama, ada cahaya lampu senter yang menyilaukan menyorotnya. Ternyata pemuda itu! "Kutemukan kau! Astaga, kenapa kau sampai kotor seperti ini. Ayo pulang." Pemuda itu setengah bahagia dan juga lega. Dia memeluk gadis itu lembut seperti menemukan harta yang telah lama hilang.

Sang gadis pun sangat bahagia. Pemuda itu dapat mengenalinya dengan mudah. Dia pun mengikuti ketempat sang pemuda tinggal. Beberapa tahun setelah itu, mereka menikah. Pasangan itu kini membangun rumah didalam hutan penuh mawar itu. Beberapa pohon ditebang, namun semak mawar tetap dibiarkan. Karena tertarik, banyak warga yang membangun rumah ditempat itu pula. Hutan itu kini berubah menjadi perkampungan yang hingga kini terus berkembang menjadi daerah bernama Akaibara.

Namun satu yang menjadi keanehan, mawar berukuran besar yang ditemukan oleh si gadis tak ada ditempatnya. Dan Dewi Haru pun kini menjadi legenda semata. Namun bagi sang gadis yang telah menerima keajaibannya, dia mempercayainya dengan srtulus hati. Kebaikan dewi Haru padanya yang telah mengubah jalan hidupnya akan selalu diingatnya.

Cerita sang gadis malang sampai sekarang diyakini oleh sebagian penduduk. Konon ceritanya, mawar merah besar tempat dimana Dewi Haru tinggal akan terlihat oleh gadis malang yang benar-benar mempercayainya. Dan jika dimana gadis itu membutuhkan pertolongannya, sang Dewi tak akan sungkan untuk menolongnya... –end-

Cerita ini memang tidak berubah sejak aku kecil dulu! Inilah mengapa aku menyukainya!

"Hei! Itu si kikuk Kagamine, bukan? Kenapa dia duduk disana?" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Sebaiknya jangan kamu dekati dia! Nanti kau bisa kena sial, lho!" ucap anak ang lain.

"Benar! Tadi pagi aku dengan Okami dimarahi ayahnya tanpa alasan sewaktu ia lewat dihadapan Kagamine itu!" jawab anak lain.

"Seram juga itu si Kagamine!"

Inilah kehidupan sekolahku. Sama seperti si gadis dalam cerita. Entah sejak kapan mereka bertigkah seperti itu kepadaku. Hanya karena aku anak petani. Tidak kaya dan malu dalam bergaul, aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku merasa terhina! Namun kehidupan sekolah seperti ini harus kujalani dengan sisa semangat yang kumiliki...

note : gomen soal Typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan bahasa lainnya =/\= *bow


	3. The Clumsy Girl From Akaibara High Schoo

**The Clumsy Girl From Akaibara****High School**

"Si kikuk dari SMU Akaibara." Ya, itulah sebutan khusus untukku selama aku masih dapat bertahan di sekolah itu. Entah siapa yang memulai menyebarkan nama konyol seperti itu. Bahkan aku pikirkan kembali, apa salahku? Ada apa denganku? Apa aku sempat punya masalah dengan mereka? rasanya tidak!

Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku kembali ke kelas saja. Duduk disini sama sekali tidak membuatku nyaman! Cemoohan mereka semakin lama semakin menjadi jadi.

Salah! Dugaanku sepertinya salah. Suasana apa ini? Koridor apa ini? Kenapa semua murid memberiku jalan seolah mereka menghindariku. Aku bukan hantu disini! Kutatap mereka. namun mereka semakin merapat ke dinding! Tidak hanya disisi kanan koridor, sisi kiriku pun begitu! Astaga, ada apa ini?! Aku terbiasa dicemooh ataupun dicaci maki, tapi tidak pernah sampai seperti ini!

Aku berlari sambil memeluk erat novel didadaku. Takut! Takut! Takut sekali! Tatapan mereka, sikap mereka, ucapan mereka, aku benci semua itu.

BRUK!

"Aduh!" rintih seseorang setelah terjatuh.

"Astaga! Sensei! Maafkan aku!" aku sangat malu karena yang kutabrak adalah guru BK, Takahiro Haruyama yang umurnya masih sangat muda dibanding guru-guru yang lain.

"Rin-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanyanya. "Astaga...kenapa menangis?"

Hah?! Aku segera mengusap air mataku. "tidak! Aku tak apa. Maaf, sensei. Aku harus ke kelas sekarang."

Saat aku berusaha melewati sensei, sensei memegang tanganku. "Rin-chan, kau yakin tak ingin konsultasi?"

Ditikungan itu cukup sepi, aku yakin tak ada yang melihat kami saat ini. Aku menangis dihadapan sensei. "Maafkan aku, sensei...aku..."

Sensei memegang kepalaku lembut. "Ikut ke kantorku sekarang. Aku yakin kau butuh relaksasi sedikit." Dia tersenyum.

Aku mengikuti langkah sensei. Sensei mengajakku ke kantornya. Semoga saja aku bisa lebih baik setelah datang kesini. Aku harap pilihanku benar kali ini. Kami masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup luas. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk kesini. Meja sensei tertata rapi. Terdapat sofa dan meja kopi didepannya. Sepertinya sensei benar-benar menjaga kenyamanan kantornya.

"Duduklah, Rin-chan." Dia tersenyum sambil meletakkan amplop coklat dan beberapa kertas diatas meja kopi. "Kau mau minum apa? Teh apa kopi?"

"Maaf merepotkan sensei." Aku melirik amplop coklat dihadapanku. Terdapat foto murid laki-laki berambut kuning. Len?

"oh, itu Lien. dia calon murid pertukaran sekolah ini." Sensei meletakkan secangkir teh dimeja. "Tak apa kan kalau teh? Aku ragu kalau memberimu kopi." Sensei tersenyum kembali.

Sensei memang murah senyum. "Kapan Len akan datang kesekolah ini?"

"Namanya Lien. Mungkin besok atau lusa. Dia dari China." Sekarang dia tertawa.

Apanya yang lucu? Namanya memang Len bukan? Aku menyeruput teh yang sensei buat. Aroma melati dan teh yang hangat memanjakan tubuhku yang sedari tadi sesak setelah menangis.

"Enak..."

"Tentu saja... jadi, Rin. Ada apa?"

Aku meletakkan cangkir dimeja. "Aku lelah, sensei... perlakuan mereka terhadapku membuatku cepat lelah menghabiskan waktu disekolah."

"soal sebutan si kikuk Akaibara?"

"sensei tahu soal itu?"

Dia tersenyum. "beberapa bulan yang lalu ada gadis yang menyebarkan gosip itu. Aku tidak dapat menyebutkan siapa orangnya karena aku hanya mendengarnya selintas. Saat itu dia berkunjung kerumah sepupunya, dan ia melihatmu sedang membantu ibumu di ladang."

"lalu apa salahku?"

"ini bukan salahmu. Dia melihatmu karena kau merasa posisimu dibawahnya. Dia memandang sikapmu seperti itu sepertinya tak layak untuk dikalangan remaja yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati masa-masa sekarang. Dan dia memandang keluargamu jauh dibawah keluarganya. Dia juga memandang sikapmu itu jauh dibawah sikapnya, maka dari itu yang gosip yang berkembang darimu hanyalah sisi rendahmu dimatanya."

"apa sensei juga sependapat dengan dia?"

"tentu saja tidak, Rin-chan! Menurutku itu wajar-wajar saja kalau kau membantu orangtuamu. Dan aku yakin kehidupanmu normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. Justru mungkin mereka yang harus belajar banyak darimu." Dia tersenyum.

Aku benar-benar lega setelah sensei berkata seperti itu padaku. "lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus mengubah sikap dan penampilanku?" aku merasa dari penampilanku juga tidak memberiku nilai positif! Berkacamata, rambut yang selalu dikepang dua.

"tak ada yang perlu kau lakukan. Seperti ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau manis, Rin! Mungkin saja kau bisa dapat perhatian Lien nanti saat pertama kali lihat dirimu." Dia tertawa.

Aku terdiam menatap pantulan wajah yang muncul dipermukaan teh dalam gelas. "terimakasih banyak, sensei!" aku tersenyum pada sensei.

Sensei membalas senyumanku. "sudah kuduga kau akan mengerti. Kau yakin bisa hadapi mereka, Rin-chan?"

Aku meneguk sisa teh terakhir. Kemudian mengangguk. "aku yakin! Kalau begitu...aku permisi, sensei. Terimakasih atas tehnya!" aku membungkuk kemudian keluar ruangan. Betapa kagetnya aku ternyata diluar ruangan banyak sekali murid yang berdiri di koridor. Mereka menatapku aneh.

"Hei kikuk, apa yang kau lakukan diruangan itu?" tanya salah seorang gadis berambut ikal.

Astaga.. Dewi Haru! Padahal aku baru saja meyakinkan diriku. Tolong bantu aku! "Aku hanya konsultasi."

"Apa kau mengadu kepada, Haruyama-sama soal tingkah kami yang seperti ini kepadamu, hah?"

-sama? Mereka memanggil sensei dengan sebutan –sama? Mereka mengagungkan sensei? Aku tahu sensei memang populer, tapi tak kusangka Haruyama-sensei punya fan-club seperti ini.

"Hei kikuk! Bicaralah! Kau punya mulut, bukan?"

"Percayalah aku hanya konsultasi." Aku bersikeras.

"Ya, Rin-chan hanya konsultasi. Nilainya akhir-akhir ini menurun, maka dari itu dia konsultasi padaku. ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, lho." Ucap Haruyama-sensei dari belakang.

"se..se..sen..sensei!" ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

"jangan ganggu, Rin-chan atau kepribadian kalian nilainya aku turuni tiba-tiba. Cepat bubar! Dan lain kali kalau mau mem-bully seseorang jangan didekat ruangan konsultasi, ya!"

Secepat mungkin anak-anak meninggalkan koridor. Mereka takut nilainya turun rupanya. Hihihi.

"Ada yang lucu, Rin-chan?" tanya sensei. "Geez~ dasar cewek!"

"Tak ada. Kalau begitu terimakasih sensei! Aku permisi."

Aku berbalik arah menuju ke kelas, sensei kembali ke ruangannya.

[Haruyama-sensei POV]

Dasar anak-anak. Sebenarnya yang pikirannya masih anak kecil itu siapa? Rin-chan memang manis. Tapi sayang dia memang kikuk. Tehnya dihabiskan ya? Hmm? Buku apa ini? Ah, sewaktu bertabrakan denganku dia memang membawa buku. Tapi apa ini buku yang dibawanya?

"Legend Princess of Red Rose and The Blue Fairy?" bukanya ini cerita tentang legenda daerah ini?

DRRRT! DRRRRTT!

"ya, halo? Takahiro bicara. Lien? Kau sudah sampai? Kau bisa langsung keruangan konseling saja. Tanyakan pada penjaga dipintu depan sekolah, dia akan membimbingmu. Kutunggu."

PIIIP PIIIIIPP!

Lien, sepertinya kau yang harus mengembalikan buku ini pada Rin besok hari. Hmm...

[Haruyama-sensei POV –end-]


	4. Len

Len

Sekolah hari ini cukup memuaskan menurutku. Masukan-masukan Haruyama-sensei benar-benar membuat hatiku nyaman. Tehnya pun berbeda dari teh buatan ibu. Berguling-guling dikasur setelah pulang sekolah memang menyenangkan.

"GUK!"

"MINAAA! Ayo sini sini!"

Mina menjilati wajahku. Ah, dirumah memang nyaman. Bermain bersama Mina, apalagi membaca novel. Novel? NOVELKU?!

Aku meletakkan Mina dilantai, lalu menyambar tas yang kubawa kesekolah. Aku tidak merasa memasukkan buku itu kemari. Tapi aku yakin membacanya saat istirahat sekolah. TIDAK ADA?! Kemana? Kemana novelku?

AH! Ruang konsultasi! Jam 4 kurang 15, apa sensei masih disekolah ya? Aku harus kembali secepatnya! Bodohnya diriku!

Setelah mengganti seragamku dengan baju casual, aku segera mengayuh sepedaku kencang ke sekolah. Syukurlah gerbang belum ditutup. Hm? Mobil? Kepala sekolah belum pulang ya?

"Araa~ araa~ Rin-chan! Ada apa?" tanya paman penjaga sekolah.

"Ada barangku tertinggal di ruang konsultasi. Haruyama-sensei sudah pulang, paman?"

"Belum, mungkin dia masih diruangannya."

"terimakasih banyak, paman!" aku segera memarkir sepeda di tempat penyimpanan sepeda. Kemudian segera menaiki tangga. Ruang konsultasi ada di lantai tiga, sama dengan ruang kelasku. Saat kulewati ruang kepala sekolah, ruangan itu kosong. Lalu itu mobil siapa?

Sampailah ditikungan tepat dimana aku tadi bertabrakan dengan sensei. He? Siapa itu? Aku menghentikan langkahku. Cowok berambut kuning yang diikat rambutnya kebelakang memakai seragam lain berdiri di depan ruang konsultasi. Apa kenalan sensei? Ah! Dia memegang novelku yang kucari! Bagaimana ini? Ngg? Aduuh! Dewi Haru! Tolong aku!

Angin berhembus pelan. Pasir yang masuk lewat jendela koridor yang terbuka membuat mataku perih. "uuh." CELAKA! AKU BERSUARA!

Pandangan mataku kabur. Perihnya mata membuat air mataku keluar begitu saja. Aku melihat... dia mendekat. Astaga! Seandainya pandanganku tidak kabur seperti ini, aku pasti segera berlari. Jangan! Jangan dekati aku!

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

Suaranya dekat sekali. Aku menutup mataku karena perih. Tapi bisa kurasakan dia berdiri di hadapanku. "perih.."

"Diam sebentar." Tangan kirinya menyentuh wajahku. "Bisa pegang ini?" dia memberikan buku untuk kupegang, lalu ia membuka mata kananku dengan tangan kirinya.

"hah? Hei mau apa kkk..."

Dia meniup mata kananku. Kemudian mata kiriku. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan, lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari wajahku. "pakai ini."

OH! RASANYA AKU AKAN MELEDAK! Dewi Haru.. apa maksud dari ini semua?! Aku mengambil sapu tangan cowok itu lalu kugunakan untuk mengusap sisa air mata. Sudah tidak perih lagi. Pandanganku normal kembali.

"debu atau pasir yang masuk ke mata berbahaya, lho. Hati-hati lain kali, ya!" ucapnya ramah. "ngg.. maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba.."

Astaga! Pipinya merah. Beginikah kalau cowok merasa malu? "Aku Rin Kagamine." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Rin Kagamine! Aku diperintahkan oleh sensei dari ruangan itu untuk mengembalikan ngg...dimana bukunya?"

"Maksudmu ini?" aku menunjukan buku yang sedari tadi kupegang.

"Ah, ya itu! Kalau begitu, tugasku selesai."

"Terimakasih...ngg...apa kau anak pindahan dari China itu?"

"Kau tahu soal itu?"

"ya, Haruyama-sensei yang bilang."

"Haruyama-sensei?"

"aa, maksudku guru yang tadi memerintahkanmu untuk mengembalikan ini padaku."

"hoo, namanya Haruyama-sensei..."

"Begitulah."

"ngg...kalau begitu aku permisi, Kagamine. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Aku mengerti. Aku kemari juga hanya ingin mencari novel ini. Ja, sampai besok." Aku menunduk, lalu berbalik arah menuruni tangga.

"Kagamine!" panggilnya.

"Ya, Len?"

"Len?" dia terdiam. "Hahahahahahaha!"

Hah? Ada apa ini?! Aku naik kembali dan kudekati dia. "HEI! KAU INI KENAPA?!"

"Astaga..baru pertama kali ada yang memanggil namaku tanpa "i" seperti itu. Lucu sekali!" dia masih tertawa.

AAAAAHH! MALU SEKALI! Mungkin sensei tertawa juga sewaktu aku memanggil nama Lien menjadi Len, ya! Dewi Haru! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku! "Cih! Lagipula ini Jepang, bukan China, bodoh!"

"Ya..ya tak apa. Kau ini lugu sekali! Khusus untukmu, kau boleh memanggilku dengan Len. Hahahahaha."

"Jangan menghinaku!"

Dia menghentikan tawanya. "Aku tidak menghinamu, Kagamine. Aku sudah dengar tentangmu dari sensei. Soal rumor dan gosip yang melenceng soalmu. Aku menyesal mendengarnya."

SENSEI BODOH! Kenapa cerita pada orang ini?! Memalukan. "Ah, tak apa. Aku berusaha melupakannya."

"Kau gadis yang tegar. Aku harus belajar banyak darimu. Semoga besok kita bisa satu kelas, ya. Aku mau jadi temanmu." Dia tersenyum. "sebagai hadiah, aku akan menggunakan nama Len selama bersekolah disini."

"Kau menghinaku, Lien!"

"Len! Pokoknya Len! Aku jadi suka nama itu!" senyum jailnya memancar. Jelas jelas dia menghinaku.

"Terserah! Aku mau pulang!"

"Sampai besok, Rin-chan! Oh, ya! Bawa novel itu kesekolah besok ya. Sempat kubaca sinopsisnya tadi, aku tertarik untuk membacanya."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu menuruni tangga. Dadaku sesak. Kenapa ya? Aku memalingkan wajah dan menatap Len diatas. Dia tersenyum padaku. uwah! Uwah! Apakah.. apakah itu senyum cowok sebenarnya? Ma..manis sekali! Len...

Aku berlari menuruni tangga. Aku tak ingin wajahku dilihat oleh siapapun! Saat ini, aku yakin wajahku tak enak dipandang karena malu! Dewi Haru... semoga saja Len bisa satu kelas denganku!


	5. Meet The Troublemaker

Meet the Troublemaker

Aku sudah siap menerima pelajaran dikelas hari ini. Aku tiba 15 menit lebih awal hari ini. Aku ingin melihat Len berjalan masuk kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada teman sekelas dan memandangku sebagai classmate nya.

Bel masuk berbunyi, guru wali kelas kami pun akan masuk tak lama setelah itu. Benar apa dugaanku, Len masuk hari ini. Sekarang dia mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku. Dia sudah bagian dari sekolah ini. Dia terlihat santai-santai saja saat memperkenalkan diri, hebat! Beberapa gadis fangirling melihatnya. Mungkin dia akan kebanjiran fans setelah ini.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua, mohon bantuannya, ya! Len ini termasuk pendatang baru disini, jadi mohon pertimbangannya." Jelas pak guru.

Sial sekali Len akan duduk di kursi paling belakang, sementara posisiku ada di pojok depan kanan. Kami berjauhan. Beruntungnya jadi cewek yang duduk di sebelahnya. Padahal aku juga ingin dekat dengan Len, apalagi semenjak kejadian kemarin.

"Rin?" panggil guru yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Eh? Ya?" sahutku.

"Ada apa? Sedari tadi kau memperhatikan Len saja?"

"Nggak! Aku nggak apa-apa."

Sudahlah, tidak penting memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Apalagi ini didalam kelas. pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan lancar sampai istirahat makan siang tiba.

"Rin!" panggil Len seraya mendekatiku.

Aku menoleh padanya. "Hm?"

"Nggak istirahat?"

"Baru saja aku mau makan siang." Aku menunjukkan kotak bentouku padanya.

"Mau makan bareng?"

"Eh?" tiba-tiba sekali dia mengajakku makan siang bersamanya. "Apa nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku yang mengajakmu, Rin!" senyumnya memancar. "Mau dihalaman apa diatap sekolah?"

HALAMAN?! Mengingat kejadian kemarin ketika mereka mencaci-makiku, aku cukup mempelajarinya. Karena kejadian seperti kemarin dan pada tempat yang sama, tak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya!

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Diatap saja. Itupun kalau kamu nggak keberatan." aku tersenyum.

"Oke!"

Maka pergilah kami ke atap sekolah. Saat itu kelas sedang sepi. Tak ada yang memperhatikan kami. Dan syukurlah Len mau ke atap sekolah. Mungkin dia juga menginginkan tempat yang nyaman dan sunyi. Jam makan siangku kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Dan kuharap hari ini akan lancar sampai jam pulang sekolah nanti..

*teng! Teng! Teng!* tak terasa bel masuk berbunyi. Bentou yang kami bawa juga sebenarnya sudah habis sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Entah kenapa, waktu itu cepat sekali,ya?" ucap Len kemudian dia menguap. "Udaranya enak sekali~ jadi mengantuk."

"Ya, kau benar! Ayo ke kelas!" ajakku sambil beranjak berdiri.

Len mengangguk. Tak lama setelah itu dia berdiri lalu memimpin jalan. Setibanya di depan kelas, suasana di dalam kelas terdengar masih ramai.

"Syukurlah belum ada guru yang masuk.." ucapku merasa lega.

"Un!" Len menggeser pintu kelas. Aku tepat dibelakangnya.

Aneh! Seisi kelas terdiam seketika. Ada apa sebenarnya? Len juga menahanku agar tidak bergerak selangkah pun.

"Hoy, Len! Kemana saja kamu?! Para cewek mencarimu, tahu!" terdengar ledekan dari murid cowok yang tertuju pada cowok berambut kuning dihadapanku ini.

"Lalu si kikuk Rin itu kemana? Apa dia bersamamu?" ejek murid lain.

"Len?" aku memanggil Len pelan.

"Pergi." perintah Len dengan suara super kecil.

"He?"

"Pergi! bahaya kalau kamu masuk sekarang!" dia semakin mengecilkan suaranya. Dia tidak menatapku. Pandangannya tetap kedalam kelas. "Cepat! Kemana saja! Asalkan kamu jangan masuk kelas sekarang!"

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian berlari kecil menjauhi kelas. sampai ditikungan, aku bersembunyi dan menunggu. Kupantau Len dari tempatku berdiri saat ini. Dia terlihat tertawa, berbicara, lalu terlihat seseorang merangkulnya dan menariknya masuk kelas. Dia kenapa?

Aku menunggu kurang lebih 10 menit. Mungkin sudah saatnya bagiku untuk masuk kelas. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan agar tidak membuat suara. *glek!* Oh Dewi Haru! Semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk yang akan menimpaku. Kugeser pintu kelas dengan hati-hati. Terlihat hanya beberapa murid yang melihatku, yang lainnya cuek seperti biasa. Ya, eksistensiku disekolah ini memang dibawah rata-rata.. tapi syukurlah, tidak terjadi apa-apa..

Pelajaran hari ini berakhir lancar. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan! Biasanya masih ada saja yang datang mencaci-makiku. Aku tak mau pulang lebih dulu sebelum kelas kosong.

"Rin-chan!" panggil Len sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. "Nggak pulang?"

"Nanti saja. Rumahku dekat." Aku berbohong.

"Hee~ ada apa? Ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

"Aku bawa sepeda. Tak apa. Kau pulang saja.."

"Hmm.. baiklah. Tapi cepatlah pulang. Nanti ada hantu, lho!" goda Len sambil tertawa. "Sampai besok!"

"Sampai besok, Len!" Len keluar kelas dengan riangnya. Enaknya jadi Len. Dia murid baru, wajahnya menarik, dan ternyata dia pintar dalam pelajaran, bagaimana tidak kalau cewek-cewek disini fangirling dibuatnya.

"Hey, Kagamine!" bentak seseorang dari luar. "Cepat keluar kalau kamu nggak mau dapat masalah lebih serius!"

Suara siapa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba seorang gadis membentakku? Tanpa pikir panjang aku keluar kelas dan ternyata... Kagari Chika dan teman-temannya! Kagari Chika, pelajar siswi yang terkenal karena kecantikannya. Namun disamping itu, dia terkenal suka MENINDAS rivalnya! Apakah dia akan menindasku kali ini?! Jujur saja, aku tak mau berurusan dengannya!

"Jadi kamu yang namanya Kagamine Rin?" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh. "Sama sekali nggak cantik, nggak manis, dan... nggak kaya!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh diluar dugaanku. "Lalu apa maumu?" aku memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"APA MAUKU?! Pffft! Dengar ya, bodoh! Jangan kira aku nggak tahu! Siang ini kamu bersama siapa? Makan siang dengan siapa? Dan melakukan apa sebelum masuk kelas!" bentaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Len! AKU MENGINCAR LEN!" dia berteriak. Suaranya terdengar menggema sepanjang koridor kelas. Dengar kikuk! Aku bisa membuatmu lebih malu dari sekarang! Kalau kamu masih sayang mentalmu, JAUHI LEN!"

"Aku nggak mendekati Len sama sekali!"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku nggak berbohong!"

"Mana buktinya!? Kalau saja kamu nggak sok tebar pesona, Len nggak mungkin mendekatimu yang aneh seperti ini!"

"..." aku tak ingin bicara. Aku kehabisan kata. Tapi bukan berarti aku mengaku kalah.. hanya saja orang yang kuhadapi saat ini..

"Kagamine! Lihat aku! Sekali lagi kamu dekati Len, akan kubuat kau malu!"

Kagari telah pergi meninggalkanku... aku takut Dewi Haru...

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

note : gomen typo, bahasa yang nggak jelas, alur yang aneh, cerita yang melenceng, etc etc. =/\= *bow* - this person kudet banget.


	6. Our Distance

Our Distance

Kubuka mataku perlahan setelah mendengar bunyi dering jam weker yang kuletakkan disamping kasur. Malas sekali rasanya berangkat sekolah hari ini padahal cuaca diluar cukup cerah. Dewi Haru, apakah kau berusaha untuk menghiburku? Teringat kembali kejadian kemarin ketika Kagari Chika membentakku.

_"__Sekali lagi kamu dekati Len, akan kubuat kau malu!" _

Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu mulai menghantui pikiranku. Apa aku ini takut? apa aku ini ketakutan akan ancaman Kagari Chika? Sudah banyak gosip nyata yang telah dibuktikan oleh fakta tentang Kagari Chika. Dia pernah memotong rambut cewek yang mendekati crush-nya waktu itu. Seseorang dari klub fotografer tak sengaja memotretnya. Pernah juga dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghajar habis rivalnya di belakang sekolah setelah mengetahui rivalnya itu berpacaran dengan crush-nya yang lain.

Semua yang berkaitan dengan Kagari Chika pastilah masalah dengan para crush-nya. Dan mungkin yang akan bermasalah dengannya saat ini adalah.. AKU. Kupandang wajahku dicermin. Kagari Chika memang benar, aku tidak cantik, tidak manis, dan aku biasa saja. Kehidupanku jauh apabila dibandingkan dengannya. Aku tahu ini Akaibara, desa kecil yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian. Namun tetap saja, manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna dan manusia satu dengan yang lainnya tidak mungkin sama!

Len, teman pertamaku. Dan sekarang kupikir aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya. Menjaga jarak? Apa aku ini memang benar-benar takut pada Kagari Chika? Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes, dan seterusnya air mata tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari mataku. Tak kuasa melihat pantulan wajahku yang terus menangis dicermin aku menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Dewi Haru..." kusempatkan diri untuk berdoa.

Bel masuk sekolah sebentar lagi berbunyi. Aku tak sadar telah terlarut dalam air mataku pagi ini sehingga lupa waktu untuk berangkat sekolah pagi. Aku segera memarkir sepeda dan mengganti sepatu sebelum masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah.

"Ng.. sial! Aku lupa menguncir rambutku." Gumamku setelah sadar rambut kuningku terurai. Meski tidak panjang seperti milik Kagari Chika, rambut tetap rambut. Mudah berantakan. Apalagi setelah terkena hembusan angin saat pergi kesekolah. Kalau kupikir lagi, warna rambutku ini sama seperti rambut Len. Senang, namun tak ada artinya..

Setelah mengganti sepatu, aku tidak langsung masuk kelas. Aku harus berkaca di toilet sekolah untuk merapikan rambut. "Ngg.. mungkin kalau kusematkan pin diponiku seperti ini..mm.. cukup!"

"Hei! Kamu.. Kagamine Rin, ya? Gadis yang dikata kikuk itu." Ucap seseorang dari 3 orang gadis saat memasuki toilet yang sama denganku.

"hhhhhh..."

"Ternyata benar!" gadis yang tak kukenal itu tertawa. "Tapi nggak kok. Kikuk darimananya, ya?"

Apa katanya? Nggak kikuk? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Iya, kau benar! Kagari Chika itu ngomongnya keterlaluan, ya? Cewek seperti ini dibilang jelek." Ucap cewek lain seraya merapikan potongan rambutnya.

"Anoo~ Kagari Chika?" aku memberanikan bertanya kepada mereka yang tak kukenal itu.

"Ya, Kagari Chika. Kamu tahu dia, 'kan? Si cantik penindas wanita itu. Dia satu kelas dengan kami." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

*Deg!* degup jantungku serasa berdegup lebih kencang setelah mendengar gadis-gadis ini ternyata satu kelas dengan Kagari Chika. Apakah mereka ini anak buahnya? Tapi kemarin aku tidak melihat mereka saat Kagari membentakku di koridor saat itu.

"Kagamine, sebaiknya kamu berhati-hati. Kagari sedang mengawasimu."

"Mengawasiku?"

"Ya. Dia telah menentukan target rival selanjutnya."

"Dan itu kamu, Kagamine."

*Deg!* aku memegang dadaku. "Kenapa kalian malah memberitahuku?"

Untuk sesaat, mereka memandang satu sama lain. Kemudian memandangku lurus dan tersenyum.

"Melihatmu seperti ini, nggak mungkin apa yang diceritakan Kagari-san itu benar apa adanya, 'kan?"

"Ya. Dan lagi, mungkin saja dia iri terhadapmu yang bisa dekat dengan Len, anak baru itu."

"Bisa jadi! Soalnya dia itu hanya mengidolakan seseorang dari jauh tanpa mengakuinya kepada orang yang bersangkutan, 'kan? Pffft! Dia itu tolol sekali!"

Mereka bertiga terlihat begitu enjoy ketika membicarakan keburukan Kagari Chika, si cantik penindas wanita itu. Dan ini membuatku yakin, kalau mereka hanya teman sekelas, dan bukan anak buahnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Kalian bertiga.. arigatou gozaimasu!" aku menunduk.

"Untuk apa, Kagamine-san?" tanya salah satu dari mereka menghentikan pembicaraan didepan cermin besar.

"Kalian berbeda sekali dengan yang lain! Kalian ramah dan baik! Terimakasih banyak!" aku kembali menunduk 90 derajat.

Gadis itu tersenyum padaku. lalu senyumannya diikuti oleh kedua teman yang lainnya. "Berjuanglah, Kagamine-san!"

Aku menunduk sekali lagi. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga keluar toilet. Pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sesampainya didepan kelas, suasana didalam kelas masih ramai. Fyuuhh~ syukurlah belum ada guru yang masuk! Aku membuka pintu kelas lalu masuk kedalam ruangan. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang memperhatikanku masuk kelas. eksistensiku hari ini masih dibawah rata-rata.

Aku meletakkan tas diatas mejaku. Sesekali melirik meja Len dibelakang yang masih kosong. Dia belum datang..

*Srek!* suara pintu terbuka terdengar begitu kencang. Aku melihat kearah pintu. Itu LEN! Aku segera menunduk pura-pura tidak melihat. Celaka! Sepertinya mata kita bertemu saat aku melihatnya di ambang pintu kelas! tenang! Tenang!

*Drap! Drap! Drap!* terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati mejaku. Aku tak berani mengangkat wajahku. Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti dihadapan mejaku. Aku masih tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku.

"RIN!" bentak suara dari arah depanku. Jelas sekali itu suara Len.

Len.. aku.. aku tidak boleh.. aku tidak boleh mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya! Aku tidak boleh! Aku harus menjaga jarakku dengannya.

*Srat!* Len meletakkan kedua tangannya ke wajahku, lalu mendongakkan kepalaku secara paksa. "RIN! Kamu itu kena...pa.."

Terpaksa. Len harus melihat wajahku yang buruk ini menangis. Kulihat wajah Len yang terkejut melihatku menangis seperti ini dikelas, didepan wajahnya.

"Rin.. ada apa? Kamu kenapa?" dia melepaskan tangannya lalu menatapku.

Secepat kilat aku menghapus air mataku. "Aku nggak apa-apa." Jawabku singkat.

"Rin?"

"Sudahlah. Aku nggak apa-apa!"

"Rin?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak apa-apa!" Aku membentak Len untuk meyakinkannya.

"Kamu marah?" ia memelankan suaranya.

Aku tak sanggup untuk menjawabnya. Jelas saja apabila aku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku akan terdengar sangat konyol! Jadi aku tetap terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Len menatapku dari depan. Aku tetap menunduk melihat lututku yang basah oleh air mata. Rok-ku kusut setelah tadi ku genggam erat-erat menahan agar air mataku tidak keluar.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Begitulah ucap Len lalu dia meninggalkanku.

*Deg!* dadaku terasa sesak. Len...

Celaka. Aku tidak bisa fokus dan konsentrasi pada pelajaran kali ini. Setidaknya sampai istirahat makan siang ini. Aku mengeluarkan bentou dari tasku. Aku melirik kearah meja Len. Dia sudah tidak disana. Aku pikir setelah kejadian pagi ini, dia akan terus seperti ini dan kehidupanku akan kembali seperti dulu, sama seperti masa dimana tanpa Len dikelas ini.

Aku pergi keatap sekolah. Syukurlah disini kosong. Aku bisa tenang menghabiskan bentouku disini sendirian. Sendirian.. kenapa rasanya perih sekali? Aku duduk di sisi yang mengarah ke pemandangan kota. Anginnya saat ini begitu sejuk. Namun tetap saja tidak akan mengobati hatiku. Aku menatap langit yang saat ini sangat biru. Awan bergerak dengan bebasnya. Aku teringat kata-kata Len saat itu seraya mengunyah onigiri.

_"__Udaranya enak sekali~ jadi mengantuk."_

Setetes, dua tetes, lagi lagi aku menangis membayangkannya. Sungguh memalukan diriku ini! Aku ini kenapa?! Dewi Haru.. apa aku ini...

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan kesini." Ucap seseorang dari belakang.

Aku dapat segera mengenal suara itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Len! Oh Dewi Haru.. kenapa?! Kenapa harus dia yang muncul saat ini! Aku masih tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku tidak mau menangis didepannya lagi!

"Kamu ini aneh semenjak kutinggal pulang kemarin. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kamu marah padaku karena menyuruhmu untuk nggak masuk kelas bersamaku kemarin siang?" tanyanya. "Kamu boleh membelakangiku. Tapi tolong jawab pertanyaanku!"

_"__SALAH! BUKAN ITU! Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu hanya karena masalah itu!" _Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan itu kepada Len saat ini! Tapi rasanya mulutku ini telah terkunci dan yang memegang kunci itu adalah KAGARI CHIKA!

"Rin!" dia memanggilku.

Aku segera membereskan kotak bentouku. Kemudian berdiri. Saat badanku menghadap kearah Len, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku. Permisi.."

Hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan meski bukan itu yang seharusnya kuucapkan! Aku ini menyedihkan! Berharap Len mengejarku yang meninggalkannya dan menarik tanganku seperti pemuda dalam cerita legenda sangatlah mustahil. Ya, sangatlah mustahil. Mungkin nasibku tidak akan serupa dengan gadis dalam legenda. Tak apa, asalkan Tuhan telah memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup, akan kujalani seadanya..

Pulang sekolah. Kulakukan seperti biasa, menunggu kelas kosong. Tak ada kata-kata _"Rin-chan! Ayo pulang!"_ seperti kemarin lagi hari ini. Dia melewatiku begitu saja tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Jarak kami semakin jauh. Menyedihkan, tapi tak apa..

Aku berjalan melewati koridor-koridor seorang diri. Saat tiba di loker sepatu. Terlihat Len yang sedang mengganti sepatunya. Aku menatapnya dari jauh. Aku sengaja menjaga jarak. Dan tepat beberapa meter dibelakang Len, terlihat.. Kagari Chika yang sedang memperhatikannya. Mataku dan mata Kagari bertemu meski jarak kami dapat dikata jauh. Kagari melihatku tajam seolah dia akan benar-benar membuatku malu apabila aku berani mendekati Len yang sedang mengganti sepatu. Baiklah. Aku tak akan maju selangkahpun sampai Len benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Taklama kemudian Len pergi, dan Kagari Chika mendekat dan berhenti dihadapanku. Aku kembali menunduk. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya yang kejam itu.

"Bagus, Kagamine. Teruskan seperti itu." Dia tertawa. Tawanya terdengar seperti setan gunung. "Tetap seperti itu kalau kau masih mau selamat bersekolah disini, ingat!"

"..."

Kagari melewatiku. "Pertahankan sikapmu seperti saat diatap sekolah apabila Len tak sengaja mendekatimu, oke!" nadanya terlihat ramah, namun saat kutatap wajahnya. Wajah iblis!

"Darimana kau tahu?" aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya dan bertanya.

"Kau tahu Kagari Chika? Dia punya anak buah yang banyak untuk memantau seseorang, 'kan!" jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar imut.

NAMUN BAGIKU, nada itu seperti nada ingin membunuhku secara perlahan!

Dewi Haru.. aku memang bukan gadis yang baik dan selalu mengerjakan kebaikan. Tapi kumohon untuk kali ini... hukumlah orang seperti dia, seperti KAGARI CHIKA!

**n.p: gomen atas leletnya diriku ini mengupdate ff yang satu ini. /biasa lah, saya masih murid. masih ketemu ujian. /\ / dan typo apabila ada yang menemukannya, dan kesalahan bahasa saya mohon maaf.**

**untuk kedepannya, akan saya usahakan lebih baik.. arigatou -Naka Kumi-**


	7. Confession and Anger

Confession and Anger

Sudah 3 hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Len tak pernah lagi bicara padaku. meski mata kami saling bertatapan, dia tetap terdiam dan tidak menyapaku. Dan Kagari Chika masih saja memperhatikanku dari jauh. Aku merasa dipantau olehnya setiap saat! Tak apa.. mungkin itu yang terbaik. Kehidupanku berasa kembali. Namun hanya saja, caci-maki mereka kepadaku tak pernah terdengar lagi. Dan dari kejadian itulah, aku ingin merubah diriku. Mulai dari sikapku, lalu penampilanku meski perlahan-lahan dan dengan proses yang lama.

Ingin rasanya memotong rambutku. Namun rambutku ini sudah pendek dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih pendek lagi! Mungkin hanya dengan melepas kunciran dan hanya menggunakan pin diponiku bisa membuatku merasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Akan kumanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Aku tak ingin dikata kikuk lagi! Aku tak ingin dicaci-maki. Aku ingin hidup bahagia meski harus jatuh bangun berkali-kali.

Aku melipat rok bawahanku sedikit sehingga terlihat lebih pendek dari ukuran normal. Hal ini diwajarkan, karena masih banyak murid-murid cewek yang melipat roknya lebih pendek dariku. Seatas lutut, tidak terlalu pendek. Aku tahu ini bukan aku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku tak ingin terus berlarut dalam kesedihanku. Aku akan ingin berubah, maka dari itu, Dewi Haru.. bantu aku..

"Kagamine-saaaaaan!" terdengar suara cowok dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh dan ternyata itu Tooru Rei, ketua kelas.

Aku hanya menyahut. Kemudian berhenti berjalan menelusuri koridor. Ketua kelas mendekatiku. Lalu memberikan kumpulan kertas di tangannya kepadaku.

"Bisa kamu berikan ini ke Haruyama-sensei? Aku dengar kamu mau keruangan BK." Ucap ketua kelas itu dengan ramah.

Jujur saja aku tersanjung akan sikapnya kepadaku. Jam pulang sekolah memang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Dan aku berniat untuk mengunjungi ruangan BK. Sesuai dengan janji yang telah kusepakati oleh Haruyama-sensei beberapa waktu yang lalu. tapi bagaimana orang ini tahu? Dia dengar dari siapa?

"Ah! Kamu pasti anggap aku orang aneh, Kagamine-san. Tapi aku tahu hal ini dari Haruyama-sensei sendiri. Dia bilang kertas ini diberikan saja padamu karena kamu mau keruangannya setelah jam sekolah selesai. Maaf merepotkanmu, Kagamine-san. Tapi aku dipanggil oleh klub sepakbola secepatnya." Jelasnya secara detail.

Aku tersenyum. Jadi begitu. Aku percaya ketua kelas karena dia sendiri adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya oleh guru. "Baiklah. Akan kuberikan padanya. Tak apa, aku senang bisa membantu."

Pipi ketua kelas terlihat merah. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak menatapku. "Ngg, yah! Ngg.. kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Kagamine-san. Terimakasih banyak!" dia pun berlalu.

Senangnya kalau orang lain bisa bersikap seperti ketua kelas apabila mereka sedang bicara denganku. Aku bisa berteman dan hidup bahagia tentunya. Aku melanjutkan menelusuri koridor dan menaiki anak tangga. Tempat ini...

Tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Len. Aku mengingat kejadian saat itu. Saat-saat dimana aku kehilangan novel favoritku, mataku yang perih, wajah Len yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku.. itu semua bukan mimpi saat itu. Sudahlah. Semua itu hanya bertahan sementara. Aku melewati tempat itu secepat mungkin. Tak ada waktu untuk mengingat masa lalu.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang bimbingan konseling dimana Haruyama-sensei berada. Lalu tak lama setelah itu Haruyama-sensei membukakan pintu untukku.

"Lihat siapa disini! Kau ini banyak berubah ya, Rin-chan! Ayo masuk." Sapanya ramah ketika pertama kali melihatku dengan perubahan seperti ini.

Aku menunduk. Lalu segera memasuki ruangan itu. Aroma ruangan itu masih sama ketika terakhir aku datang kemari. "Permisi."

"Duduklah.."

"Terimakasih, sensei. Ngg.. ini dari ketua kelas." aku memberikan kertas yang ketua kelas berikan sebelumnya kepada Haruyama-sensei.

"Oh, ya! Terimakasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Rin." Sensei menerima kertas yang kuberikan. "Jadi, kali ini kau mau minum apa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Apa saja. Maaf aku juga sudah banyak merepotkan sensei."

Kini sensei yang tersenyum padaku. "Jadi kali ini, ada masalah apa sampai-sampai kau mau kembali lagi ke ruangan ini?"

Aku menunduk lalu menggeleng. "Tak ada. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Lalu?" tanyanya seraya mengaduk isi cangkir yang dipegangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berubah, sensei."

"Mmm~" sensei bergumam. "Ya, bisa kulihat sekarang kau sedikit berubah. Kenapa? Teman-temanmu sudah menghilangkan sebutanmu itu?"

"Untuk saat ini kurasa iya. Aku harap sampai kedepannya akan seperti ini."

"Aku turut senang." Sensei meletakkan cangkir dihadapanku. Ia memberikan secangkir teh lagi padaku. Sama seperti waktu itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Len?"

*DEG!* jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar nama itu. Apa harus kukatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa aku diancam oleh Kagari Chika untuk tidak mendekati Len lagi?

"Kagari Chika.." ucap sensei.

*Deg! Deg! Deg!* jantugku berdegup makin kencang. Apakah sensei tahu soal ini. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya! Kumohon! Dewi Haru! Semoga saja bukan masalahku!

"...desas desusnya dia itu menyukai Len. Konyol sekali ya, anak muda. Tapi memang seperti itu kehidupan mereka. Hahaha." Haruyama sensei tertawa.

Fuhhh! Syukurlah bukan masalahku ini yang diucapkanya barusan! "Sensei tahu kalau dia itu cukup terkenal, bukan? Dia memang cantik." Aku meneguk tehku.

"Ya, tapi sikapnya itu terlalu kejam. Dia itu masalahku saat ini. Dia hebat dalam beberapa mata pelajaran, maka dari itu tak ada guru yang mencurigainya kalau si cantik penindas wanita itu adalah Kagari."

"Tapi tindakannya itu diketahui seluruh kelas bukan?"

"Ya, tapi tak ada guru yang mempercayainya. Kagari itu pintar sekali mencuri hati para guru." Cerita sensei. "Jadi bagaimana dengan Len? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Rin."

Aku terdiam sejenak memandang gelas teh yang kupegang. "Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, sensei. Aku malu untuk dekat dengannya." Aku berbohong. Kemudian menyeruput kembali teh yang masih ada.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kalian ini kan satu kelas!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku nggak bisa. Dia itu populer dikelas." Aku masih berbohong.

"Anak laki-laki memang begitu. Wajar saja bukan."

"Hu'um." Aku mengangguk.

*Tok! Tok! Tok!* tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Sensei!" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu yang tertutup itu.

"Sebentar ya, Rin." Sensei bangkit dari sofa lalu membuka pintu. "Oh, Len! Kebetulan sekali. Ada apa?"

LEN?! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan bawa dia masuk! Cepatlah pergi dari sini! Jangan persilahkan dia masuk, sensei! Entah kenapa keringat dingin keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Aku seperti orang ketakutan.

"Ayo masuk.." sensei mempersilahkan Len masuk. Dan saat inilah, mata kami bertemu dan memandang satu sama lain.

"Rin.." panggil Len pelan setelah melihatku.

"Ya, beruntung sekali saat ini Rin sedang berkunjung kesini. Silahkan duduk, Len." Ajak sensei.

Apa yang sebenarnya sensei pikirkan. Kenapa dia membiarkan Len masuk! Padahal sensei tahu aku sedang konsultasi dengannya!

"Rin, kau bilang kau ini malu untuk mendekati Len, bukan? Ini suatu kebetulan. Kita bisa ngobrol bertiga. Jadi kau bisa mengenalnya." Ucap sensei.

Bukan! Bukan! Bukan ini yang kumau! Sensei terlalu menganggap ceritaku serius! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk seperti ini. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang! Aku tak mau berbicara dengan Len lagi!

"Sensei.. aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan ini. Ketua kelas tidak mengumpulkan lembaranku. Ah, aku yang lupa memberikan ini kepadanya saat jam pulang tadi." Jelas Len.

Apa ini? Len menolak permintaan sensei. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi.. kenapa rasanya jadi seperti ini...

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut ngobrol dengan kami?" tanya sensei.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. "Ini ruangan konseling, mungkin saja Kagamine-san sedang berbicara pribadi dengan anda, sensei. Aku tak akan ikut campur."

"Hmm.. kau yakin?" sensei terlihat meyakinkannya.

"Ya." Jawabnya lagi. "Lagipula, aku tak ada urusan dengan Kagamine-san. Saya permisi." Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan setelah selesai urusannya dengan sensei.

_"__Aku tidak akan ikut campur."_

_"__Aku tak ada urusan dengan Kagamine-san"_

Apa maksud dari kata-katanya barusan itu. Apa dia benar-benar serius tak ingin lagi berhubungan denganku? Dan lagi dia memanggilku Kagamine. Perih! Rasanya perih sekali aku mendengarnya! Sialan! Semua ini gara-gara KAGARI CHIKA! Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Sensei. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga." Ucapku seling beberapa menit setelah Len pergi dari ruang konseling.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke toilet. Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Aku tersenyum menandakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja senyum ini PALSU!

"Maaf soal Len, ya. Tak kusangka dia seperti itu." Ucap sensei.

"Yah, tak apa. Anak cowok 'kan memang seperti itu. Saya permisi. Terimakasih atas tehnya." Aku segera keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan BK.

Sampai dihalaman sekolah sambil menuntun sepedaku sebelum keluar dari gerbang, seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan itu adalah ketua kelas. Aneh? Ada apa kali ini?

"Kagamine-saaan!" panggilnya seraya berlari mendekatiku. Dia berkeringat, rambut coklat gelapnya basah. Ada handuk melingkar di lehernya. Ia mengenakan kaus olahraga. Dia tidak menggunakan kacamata. Mungkin dia habis bemain sepakbola dengan klubnya. Jujur saja, dia tampak keren..

"Ada apa, ketua?" tanyaku ramah.

"Aku.. ingin bicara sesuatu.." ketua kelas melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dan beberapa kali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Anoo.. ngg.. aku.. aku..."

"Ya..."

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Apa?! Apa?! Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kenapa seperti ini?!

"Maafkan aku, Kagamine-san! Mungkin aku terlalu lancang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kamu terlihat berbeda. Kamu lebih ramah dan tidak seperti saat pertama masuk. Kamu begitu tertutup dan terkesan suram. Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Ngg... tapi.. aku..."

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku nggak mengharapkan jawabannya sekarang. Tapi tolong pertimbangkan baik-baik. Kumohon, Kagamine-san!" ucapnya menunduk padaku. Ia serius memohon kepadaku.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?! Jujur saja ini terlalu.. ugh! Dewi Haruuu... kenapa harus seperti ini?! Aku mengambil nafas panjang. "Terimakasih, Tooru-san. Aku permisi."

Tooru mengangguk. Dengan perasaan kalut aku melanjutkan langkahku keluar gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya sudah tidak jauh lagi dari tempat kami berdiri tadi.

"Jadi itu.." ucap seseorang dari balik gerbang. "Kamu menghindariku karena kamu mengincar Tooru Rei, si ketua kelas itu?"

Aku segera menepikan sepedaku ke dinding pos penjaga sekolah lalu berlari untuk mengetahui sumber suara itu. Saat kutemukan, terlihat Len sedang bersandar didinding pagar luar. Dia mendekatiku. Jarak kami hanya 1 meter.

"BILANG SAJA DARI AWAL KALAU MEMANG KAMU MENGINCARNYA! Jadi waktu itu kamu menolak pulang bersamaku karena ingin pulang dengan Tooru Rei?!" bentaknya.

Raut wajahnya sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang cowok semarah itu. Aku takut...

"BUKAN! BUKAN ITU!" aku mengelak tegas.

"LALU APA?! SIKAPMU ITU KETERLALUAN! TIBA-TIBA SAJA MENGHINDARIKU!"

"MESKIPUN DIJELASKAN PUN KAMU NGGAK AKAN MENGERTI!"

"ITU MENURUTMU! BILANG SAJA SEJUJURNYA, RIN!"

"NGGAK MAU! AKU NGGAK BISA!" Kami saling membentak satu sama lain. Seperti pasangan yang sudah diambang kehancuran. Tapi kami bukanlah pasangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Aku masih terlalu takut untuk jujur. "Kenapa kamu marah begitu.. harusnya ini nggak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Jelas ada!" Len meredamkan amarahnya. "Karena aku..." Len menghentikan ucapannya.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Aku takut melihat Len yang seperti itu.

"... karena aku juga suka kamu, Rin..."

!

**note: **

**N.K: oke! udah chapter 7 dan sepertinya semakin kesini ceritanya semakin ngawur #plak! yaa, tapi memang beginilah hasilnya. maafkan saya apabila masih menemukan Mr. and Mrs. Typo, kesalahan dalam bahasa, dan peletakan kata yang ngawur. saya memang manusia dan setengah _cyborg_ yang di set tidak selalu sempurna. **

**R.F: alay dasar!**

**N.K: ja, hontou ni gomen ne! selebih dan kurangnya, saya ucapkan Arigatou #bow **


	8. A Dream

A Dream

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Apalagi setelah Len bilang kalau dia menyukaiku. Kau tahu Dewi Haru? Mendengarnya.. rasanya aku... senang sekali. Tapi masalahku dengan Kagari Chika belum selesai. Dan..

"Dengarkan aku, Rin!" Len menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Aku ingin melindungimu dari orang-orang yang membencimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kejadian di tangga itu. Aku tahu kau berbeda dengan yang lain. Maka dari itu aku mohon!"

Teriakannya kali ini tidak membuatku takut melainkan kekhawatiran yang menghampiriku. Bagaimana kalau Kagari Chika mengetahui hal ini. Aku tidak mau! Dan aku juga menyukaimu Len! Tapi aku tak bisa mengakuinya! Aku sadar! Aku telah sadar bahwa aku juga sebenarnya menyukaimu..

"Tapi sepertinya kau lebih memilih ketua itu..." ucapnya.

"Nggak!"

"Huh?"

"Aku nggak bisa jelaskan sebenarnya. Aku masih terlalu takut. Aku nggak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Padahal kau sendiri menjauhiku.." dan disamping itu aku juga menjauhinya.

"RIN! Aku nggak bermaksud menjauhimu. Semenjak melihatmu menangis seperti itu, aku justru takut untuk dekat denganmu lagi. Aku pikir kau tak senang dengan keberadaanku disini."

"BUKAN! BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD! Aku senang kau bisa pindah kesekolah ini, aku senang kita bisa satu kelas, aku senang menghabiskan jam makan siang bersamamu, aku senang saat kau memanggilku Rin-chan, semuanya yang kulakukan bersamamu membuatku senang!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ragu? Aku menyukaimu! sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu!"

Lagi lagi air mata mengalir keluar dari mataku. Tersentuh akan kata-kata Len yang memang ditujukan hanya untukku.

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

"..." aku menatap Len lurus.

"Ada kejadian apa setelah kau kutinggal pulang saat itu?"

*Deg!* tak kusangka dia menyadari hal itu. Ya, aku memang berubah sikap semenjak hari itu. Semenjak Kagari Chika mengancamku.

"Kau merubah sikapmu, lalu penampilanmu. Kau menjauhiku, tak ingin menatapku, aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu saat itu!"

"..." aku terdiam. Aku ingin mengatakannya. Tapi aku masih terlalu takut! aku takut Kagari akan murka padaku.

"Baiklah! Aku memang nggak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Kejadian apa, masalah apa, aku nggak tahu dan aku nggak akan mencari tahu." Tukas Len. "Rose Festival!"

"Hah?"

"Aku mau kita pergi ke Rose Festival bersama! pokoknya harus! Dan ini permintaanku!"

"Ta..tapi festival itu akan berlangsung 3 hari lagi. Aku.."

"Aku nggak mau dengar alasanmu! Kau bilang kau senang apabila bersamaku, maka dari itu pergilah bersamaku. Aku nggak peduli dengan pengakuanku barusan. Aku pun nggak keberatan kalau kau lebih memilih ketua kelas itu. Tapi festival kali ini..."

"Len.."

"Ini permohonanku yang sesungguhnya, Rin. Aku tahu aku ini terlalu egois, tapi.."

"Baik."

"Hah?"

"Akan aku pikirkan terlebih dulu. Biar aku yang buat keputusan."

Len tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan. "Kuharap keputusanmu itu mengatakan _ya,_ Rin." Kemudian ia segera meninggalkanku.

Oh, Len...

Huh? Apa ini? Aku dimana?

Aku melihat kesekeliling. Bagaimana aku bisa datang ke tempat asing seperti ini. Tak jauh dari tempatku berada terdapat kolam kecil yang sangat indah. Dibelakang kolam itu terdapat batu yang sangat besar. Aku berdiri dan mencoba mengecek ada apa dibalik batu besar itu.

Sebuah jalan setapak yang disisi kanan kirinya terdapat semak-semak bunga mawar. Cantik sekali. Selama menelusuri jalan setapak ini, aku mengingat cerita dalam novel yang sudah sering kubaca dimana seorang gadis itu menelusuri jalan seperti ini dan bertemu dengan... DEWI HARU!

Terlihat sosok Dewi itu sedang berdiri disebelah batu kali seraya menatap air sungai yang mengalir jernih dihadapannya. Apa itu benar-benar Dewi Haru? Tetapi kalau dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya itu, sama seperti patung Dewi Haru yang terdapat di alun-alun kota. Aku tahu, ini pasti mimpi..

Aku mendekati pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatku menatap Dewi Haru. Aku ingat, Len menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan aku pulang kerumah, setelah itu aku ingat aku membaringkan tubuhku dikasur.. ya, ini mimpi. Tapi kenapa aku mendapatkan mimpi seperti ini?

"Rin.."

Dewi Haru itu memanggilku! aku berpegangan pada pohon karena ketakutan. Aku takut. mungkin saja saat dia membalikkan badannya, wajahnya akan serusak hantu! Dewi Haru itu membalikkan wajahnya! Segera kututup kedua mataku sejenak. Semoga bukan hantu!

"Rin.."

Dia memanggilku lembut sekali. Aku memberanikan diri membuka kelopak mataku. Benar saja.. dewi itu cantik sekali. Dia memang Dewi Haru..

"Dewi Haru.."

"Halo, Rin-chan!" dewi Haru tersenyum padaku. meski ini hanya mimpi, aku bisa merasakan jantung ini berdegup kencang.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, ya."

Pertama kali? Bertemu? Apa Dewi Haru ini sengaja ingin bertemu denganku?

"Tak apa. Aku ingin menolongmu. Jadi datanglah ke Rose Festival, ya." Ucapnya.

"Rose Festival?"

"Ya. Tahun kemarin kau datang dengan membawa seikat mawar, bukan? Tahun ini kau harus datang lagi, ya!"

"Entahlah, Dewi Haru. Aku bimbang."

"Tak perlu bimbang. Aku akan menuntunmu. Aku akan menolongmu. Ayo ikut aku."

Dewi Haru menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, kuikuti kemana ia pergi. Dia berhenti di tepi sungai. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku.

"Masuklah kesungai itu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menolongmu. Percayalah padaku. sekarang kau harus kembali ke duniamu. Orang yang kau sayangi pasti cemas kalau kau tidak kembali."

"..." aku terdiam. "Aku sudah lelah hidup dengan perasaan tersiksa seperti ini, Dewi Haru. Mungkin lebih baik aku berada disini saja." Entah kenapa, rasanya aku benar-benar sama seperti tokoh gadis dalam legenda itu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Perjalanan hidupmu masih jauh. Kau masih muda. Masa masa indahmu belum selesai sampai disini. Kau juga masih ingin melihat senyum orang-orang disekitarmu, 'kan?"

"Ya. Tapi perih yang kuterima sekarang.."

"Berdoalah. Karena siapapun yang percaya pasti akan mendapat pertolongan. Aku akan membantumu perlahan-lahan."

Aku tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia memang Dewi Haru yang sesungguhnya atau bukan. Akan terapi, rasa kepercayaanku akan pertolongan sang Dewi kepada orang yang mempercayainya tak akan pernah pudar dalam benakku. Aku akan kembali. Akan kuhadapi segala macam masalah yang mungkin akan menimpaku, meski aku akan dibuat malu oleh Kagari Chika. Semua ini kulakukan karena aku percaya. Aku harus mengikuti kata hatiku.

"Terimakasih.." ucapku kepada sosok Dewi disebelahku sebelum masuk kedalam sungai itu.

"Aku akan menolongmu. Jadi ikuti saja kata hatimu, Rin." Setelah berkata seperti itu, bayangannya memudar. Ia menghilang. Sudahlah, ini hanya mimpi indah disiang bolong. Aku bersyukur dapat merasakan mimpi seperti ini.

Aku segera masuk kedalam aliran sungai yang tenang itu. Aneh sekali, aku tidak merasakan basah sama sekali. Hnn.. wajar saja. Ini mimpi..

Aku terbangun. Kini hanyalah pemandangan sama seperti biasanya, kamarku yang nyaman. Aku melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Aku harus datang ke festival nanti. Apapun yang AKAN terjadi nanti, aku pasrahkan saja. Aku menyukai Len, Len menyukaiku. Ia bilang ia akan menjagaku. Tak ada yang perlu aku takutkan sekalipun itu adalah ancaman Kagari Chika. Ini resiko yang harus kuhadapi.

Kubuka lemari pakaianku. Kucari gaun yang pas untuk kupakai nanti saat festival. Akan kubuat Len terpesona. Aku harus tampil berbeda didepan orang yang kusukai. Apalagi aku akan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengannya.

Dewi Haru, sesuai dengan janjimu.. kau harus menolongku...


	9. Rose Festival (part 1)

Rose Festival

First Date, First Injuries (part 1)

Entah kenapa pergi ke sekolah hari ini terasa menyenangkan. Hatiku berasa ringan. Tak ada gerutu pagi yang biasanya kukeluarkan ketika sedang bercermin. Dengan rambut masih dalam kondisi tergerai dan pin yang menempel pada poniku, aku siap menghadapi segala kondisi disekolah.

Sampai digerbang sekolah, kami berpas-pasan. Aku dan Len. Aku menatapnya, Len menatapku. Aku tidak takut lagi memandang wajahnya. Tak ada perasaan ingin membuang muka. Aku ingin melihat wajah Len. Sampai tak terasa aku pun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ohayou, Len-kun." Sapaku setelah sekian lama bertatapan.

Wajah Len memerah. kemudian tersenyum. "O..ohayou, Rin-chan.."

Senangnya dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi. "Len-kun.. soal festival itu, aku mau pergi denganmu!"

"Serius?!"

"Ya!" aku tersenyum bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Rin-chan" ia pun tersenyum bahagia. "Aku akan datang menjemputmu. Kita pergi bareng, ya!"

Aku mengangguk. Aku merasa diperhatikan. Benar saja, ada anak buah Kagari dibawah pohon dan dibelakang pos penjaga sekolah. Cih! Lakukan saja, aku tidak takut! aku tidak takut apabila Kagari akan menyiksaku. Siksaan di dunia tak seberapa. Sakit dirasapun hanya sementara. Apabila aku mati ditangannya pun tidak masalah...

Kami masuk kelas berdua. Terlihat ketua kelas memperhatikanku. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan pengakuan ketua. Sama sekali tidak lupa! Hanya saja, aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukai Len. Entah kapannya, aku belum tahu..

Istirahat tiba.. Len mengajakku makan siang. Tooru masih memperhatikanku. Terkadang tersenyum, namun tidak berkata apa-apa padaku. aneh sekali..

Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah dengan Len. Ia menungguku ditaman. Ng? Aku mendengar suara flash kamera. Apa hanya ilusiku saja? Apa memang benar ada yang memotretku? Dan lagi, Kagari Chika akhir-akhir ini tidak terlihat di sekitar Len. Ng, mungkin dia sudah tahu aku dekat lagi dengan Len. Aku ingin tahu apa rencananya.

Kami melewati alun-alun kota. Beberapa warga sedang memasang hiasan hiasan plastik disisi patung Dewi Haru. Ada juga yang menebar mawar di sisi jalan. Kesannya manis sekali. Rose Festival, adalah event tahunan yang diadakan setahun sekali di desaku ini. Tujuan diadakan festival ini yaitu untuk berterimakasih kepada Dewi Haru. Kalau bukan karena lindungannya, desa ini tak akan semakmur seperti saat ini.

Festival ini sebenarnya festival yang sangat diincar oleh para pasangan. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama. pada pagi hari, akan diadakan dansa pembukaan, dan dimana hari menjelang siang, akan ada bazar besar-besaran disini. Dan pada malam harinya, lentera akan dinyalakan dan para pasangan akan berdansa mengelilingi patung Dewi Haru.

Tahun kemarin aku hanya duduk didepan stand dan melihat para pasangan menari riang. Namun tahun ini.. aku kan ikut berdansa dengan mereka. Ah, aku sangat tidak sabar menantikan datangnya hari esok.

Hari yang kutunggu akhirnya datang juga. Aku sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk berdandan! Hari ini aku harus total berbeda!

"Rin? Hari ini kamu ikut festival?" tanya ibu seraya masuk kekamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia mendapatiku sedang duduk didepan meja rias dengan dress yang sudah kupakai.

"Ah." Aku memalingkan wajah kearah ibu memanggilku. "Iya!" kemudian tersenyum.

"Jadi?" ibu memotong pembicaraannya. "Kamu mau datang dengan siapa?"

"Seseorang, bu."

"Kamu punya pacar?"

"Kami nggak jadian." Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian menunduk. "Tapi aku senang bisa mengenalnya."

"Hhh.. terserah kamu saja." Ibu menenangkan diri. "Kamu punya pacar atau nggak, ibu nggak peduli. Tapi mendengar kalau kamu benar-benar senang bisa mengenalnya, ibu yakin dia pasti orang yang baik."

"Ibu benar. Dia memang baik dan ramah."

Ibu mengambil sisir dari meja, kemudian mulai menyisir rambutku. "Kapan-kapan, kenalkan temanmu itu pada ibu, ya."

Aku senang ibu berkata seperti itu. Aku jadi semakin ingin mengenalkan Len pada ayah dan ibuku. Aku percaya pada ibuku. Ibu pasti selalu mendoakan kebahagian untuk anaknya. Dan sepertinya, doa ibuku itu didengar dan dikabulkan.

"Bu, dia akan datang menjemputku. Kita akan berangkat ke alun-alun bersama."

"Waah. Ibu nggak sabar!"

"RIIINN! Ada yang mencarimu!" panggil ayah dari luar.

"Itu mungkin dia, bu!"

"Sebentar. Tinggal sentuhan terakhir pada rambutmu." Ibu menyematkan pin besar berbentuk bunga mawar dikepalaku.

Aku berdiri dan menatap diriku didepan cermin besar. Aku tidak mengangka ini aku. Dress berwarna merah panjang hingga menutupi kakiku dengan renda hitam pada bagian dada, pinggang, dan bawah dress ini tak kusangka akan cocok sekali. Pita pada belakang dress ini juga terlihat indah sekali. Tata rambut yang ibu terapkan padaku juga sangat sesuai dengan dress yang kupakai. Ibu benar-benar hebat bisa merubahku seperti ini.

"Kalau ibu tahu kamu akan ikut dalam perayaan hari ini, ibu 'kan bisa membantumu dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, Rin."

"Tapi aku nggak mau merepotkan ibu."

"Ibu mana yang merasa kerepotan karena membantu anaknya sendiri? Jelas tidak ada." Ibu keluar dari kamar. "Tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama aku menunggu, ibu sudah kembali ke kamarku sambil membawa kotak kayu yang hampir usang.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ibu bantu." Ibu membuka kotak tersebut. Ternyata itu sepatu dengan warna yang sama dengan dress yang kupakai! Cantik sekali. Benar benar cantik! "Pakailah."

"Tapi ini milik ibu. Aku nggak bisa pakai!"

"Ibu sudah nggak akan memakainya lagi. Sudah bukan pada masanya." Ibu tertawa. "Sekarang bagian keturunanku yang pakai." Ibu tersenyum.

"OH IBU!" aku memeluk ibuku erat. "Aku sayang ibu!"

"Sudahlah, Rin. Dia pasti menunggumu diluar. Ayo! Kita kejutkan sang pangeran!" ucap ibu.

Kutuntun tangan ibu. Aku akan mengenalkannya pada Len, seseorang yang telah banyak membantuku. Mengenalkanku pada dunia yang tidak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Len. Mungkin saat ini aku masih disebut sebagai _"Si Kikuk dari Akaibara"_.

"Bu, kenalkan ini Len. Len ini ibuku." Ucapku saat menyambut Len.

Len menunduk 90o. Sikapnya sangat sopan sekali. "Salam kenal" ucapnya. "Saya Len."

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Rin disekolah, Len. Saya sangat berterimakasih." Tukas ibu.

"Saya senang dapat mengenal Rin. Dia gadis yang tegar. Aku banyak mendapat pelajaran darinya."

"Syukurlah. Kedepannya, mohon bantuanmu lagi. Tolong jaga Rin ya, Len-kun! Saya mempercayaimu."

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Len seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo pergi, Rin."

Aku meraih tangan Len, kemudian melingkarkan tanganku ke lengannya. Bagaikan seorang putri yang meraih tangan pangerannya ketika akan turun dari singgasananya, aku sangat tersanjung.

"Kami pergi dulu, bu." Ucapku.

"Kami permisi." Tambah Len.

"Berhati-hatilah!" ucap ibu.

Kami memang tidak menggunakan kereta kuda untuk sampai ke alun-alun. Tapi rasanya bahagia sekali bisa jalan berdua dengan orang yang kusukai.

"Rin-chan.." panggil Len.

"Ya?" sahutku.

"Hari ini..."

"Cuacanya cerah, ya!" sambungku.

"Nggak." Dia mengelak. "Hari ini kamu cantik sekali. Dress merah itu cocok sekali." Dia tersenyum padaku.

Wajah kami cukup dekat. Aku bisa menatapnya jelas. Dan senyumannya itu, aku malu melihatnya. Apalagi setelah Len memujiku seperti itu.

"Te..te..teri..terima kasih."

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika pertama kali kamu datang menyambutku. Aku kira itu bukan kamu, Rin-chan!"

"A..aa..ungg.." aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Wanita tadi itu ibumu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia pasti sosok ibu yang sangat baik, ya?"

"Sangat baik. Ibuku yang menata rambut dan memberikanku sepatu ini. Aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Sudah pasti! Aku iri kamu bisa punya orangtua seperti mereka." ia tertawa kecil.

"Memang orangtuamu kenapa?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku disini tinggal dengan pamanku. Melihat dan bertemu ibumu, aku jadi ingin kembali ke negara asalku."

*Deg!* Len? Apakah kau akan kembali kesana secepat itu? Aku menunduk. Bagaimana kalau Len kembali ke China? Apa aku akan kesepian? Apa aku akan kembali seperti dulu?

"Rin-chan, kamu nggak bawa mawar? Aku lihat para gadis yang lewat datang membawa mawar."

Sial! Aku lupa membawanya! Padahal sudah kusiapkan diatas meja rias. "Maaf, Len. Aku lupa." Meski malu, harus kuucapkan! Bagaimana bisa setangkai mawar yang wajib kubawa setiap perayaan ini bisa lupa?! Uughhh!

Len tertawa. "Kamu pasti terlalu sibuk berdandan, ya!" goda Len.

Aku semakin menunduk karena malu. Ya, aku memang terlalu terpesona pada diriku yang berubah 180o ini. Sungguh memalukan!

Tiba tiba Len mengeluarkan setangkai mawar dari dalam jas hitamnya. "Aku sudah menyiapkannya." Dia tersenyum seraya memberikan mawarnya padaku.

"Huah! Len-kun!"

"Aku sudah sangat menduga kamu akan lupa. Berdandan itu memang membuat cewek melupakan sesuatu. Tapi kalau kamu nggak bawa mawar ke festival, kamu nggak akan bisa minta permintaan ke Dewi Haru, 'kan!"

Len.. bagaimana kamu bisa sangat mengerti aku selain kedua orangtuaku? Kau ini..

Aku menerima mawar yang Len berikan sambil tersipu-sipu. Kuterima kebaikannya. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukainya!

Sampai dialun-alun, aku dan Len segera mendekati patung Dewi Haru. Aku meletakkan mawar yang Len berikan dibawah patung itu. Kemudian berdoa. _"Aku mohon kebahagiaanku ini berlangsung selamanya. Amin."_ Setelah berdoa, kami berdua akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Dansa pembukaan pada pukul 11 ini akhirnya dapat kuikuti! Aku berdansa dengan Len, hanya dengan Len. Seramai-ramainya alun-alun ini, aku hanya merasa hanya ada aku dan Len disini.

Bahkan aku bisa melupakan Kagari Chika disini...

Kagari Chika? Apa yang lewat barusan itu Kagari Chika?! Apa dia memang ada disini?!


	10. Rose Festival (part 2)

Rose Festival

First Date, First Injuries (part 2)

Hari sudah menjelang malam, namun suasana disini masih sangat ramai. Dansa untuk menutup perayaan tahun ini akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Aku sedang duduk di depan salah satu stand minuman bersama Len. Cukup melelahkan hari ini menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Namun dengan begitu, aku merasa sangat senang.

Soal Kagari yang mungkin kulihat saat dansa pembukaan, rasanya saat itu aku keliru. Mungkin saja bukan dia. Aku juga tidak melihat ada teman-temanku yang datang. Apa mereka datang namun tidak bisa mengenali satu-sama lain, ya? Sudahlah, akan kuakhiri hari ini dengan damai. Ini semua berkat pertolongan Dewi Haru. Suasana semakin ramai. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat stand yang ada diseberangku. Banyak sekali orang yang lewat.

"Rin-chan, kira-kira kapan dansa selanjutnya dimulai?" tanya Len membuka pembicaraan.

"Nggak tahu. Tahun kemarin, pukul 6 sudah dimulai." Jawabku.

"Berarti masih ada waktu." Ucapnya. "Rin-chan, aku mau ke stand pamanku disebelah sana. Bisa kamu tunggu sebentar disini?"

"Ya, nggak apa. Santai saja." Jawabku ringan. Karena aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah biasa datang kemari.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi sebentar ya." Tukasnya kemudian ia masuk kedalam kerumunan orang dan menghilang.

"Baiklah. Tinggal menunggu ia kembali dan aku akan baik-baik saja." Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah Len pergi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik-narik dressku dari belakang. Aku menoleh untuk memastikan siapa orang itu. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat yang dikepang mengenakan dress sambil membawa boneka teddy bearnya.

Aku tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu. "Halo, gadis kecil?" tanyaku ramah.

"Kakak Kagamine Rin?" tanyanya dengan suara sangat imut.

"Iya? Ada apa?" aneh sekali. Kenapa gadis kecil ini tahu namaku? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Anak siapa? Dan darimana asalnya aku tidak tahu.

"Kakak dicari oleh seseorang disebelah stand gulali. Dia menyuruhku untuk memanggil kakak."

"Seseorang? Siapa ya?"

"Teman kakak. Dia berdandan cantik sekali dan mengenakan gaun oranye. Dia juga memberiku ini." Gadis kecil itu menunjukkan permen lolipop besar kepadaku.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh temanku yang dikata oleh gadis kecil ini, rasanya temanku itu sangat baik. Tapi anehnya kenapa dia tidak menghampiriku? Padahal dia tahu aku ada disini. Siapa sebenarnya dia. Cantik dan mengenakan gaun oranye. Sudah pasti itu cewek. Tapi siapa? Aku menatap gadis kecil itu. Matanya tampak sayu. Ia juga memandangku lurus.

"Ngg, kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana. Kau sendiri bagaimana, gadis kecil? Nanti kalau aku pergi, kau disini dengan siapa?" aku khawatir dia akan tersesat. Apalagi ini dikerumunan orang.

"Itu orang tuaku." Gadis itu menunjuk kearah stand yang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

Syukurlah. Ternyata gadis kecil ini tahu kemana ia akan pergi. "Baiklah. Aku akan kesana dulu, ya! Kamu hati-hati disini. Kalau ada orang asing yang mengajakmu pergi, segera pergi ke papa dan mamamu, ya!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Manis sekali.

Aku segera ketempat yang dikatakan gadis itu. Tapi tunggu! Bagaimana kalau aku pergi, lalu Len kembali? Ngg.. tapi seseorang sedang mencariku. Mungkin memang ada urusan penting. Baiklah! Aku kembali ke stand tempatku duduk tadi.

"Anu, bibi. Kalau nanti ada temanku yang berambut kuning dan berjas hitam datang kesini selagi aku pergi, bisa tolong katakan padanya untuk tunggu sebentar?" aku meminta bantuan dari bibi penjaga stand.

"Araa~ baiklah." Jawabnya.

Aku membungkuk. "Terimakasih banyak!" setelah berterimakasih kepada bibi itu aku segera pergi ke stand gulali. Stand gulali berada di paling pojok dekat pintu keluar alun alun. Ada apa, ya? Kenapa tempat bertemunya ditempat seperti itu? Dan lagi, gadis yang disebutkan itu tidak ada didepan stand!

Aku mendekati stand tersebut. Aneh sekali, tak ada orang yang menjaga stand itu. Aku segera mencari seseorang ke belakang stand tersebut..

"Selamat sore, Kagamine Rin." ucap seseorang dari belakang stand.

"Kagari.. Chika.." aku melihat gadis itu. Aku melihat gadis cantik dengan gaun oranye dihadapanku dengan beberapa gadis dibelakangnya dan ternyata itu adalah.. Kagari..

"Terkejut melihatku? Tentu tidak, ya!" ia tersenyum. Tapi aku tahu dibalik senyumannya itu tersembunyi sesuatu. Setuatu yang.. sangat jahat...

Ia mendekatiku. Derap kakinya sangat jelas terdengar. Ia memakai boots dengan heels yang sangat tinggi.

"Mau apa kau?" aku mundur perlahan.

"JANGAN KABUR!" ia menarik paksa tanganku.

Darah mengalir dari cengkraman tangan Kagari. Sial! Kuku Kagari merobek kulitku! "Sakit! Hentikan!"

Ia tertawa. "Sakit bukan, Kagamine? Maaf, tapi aku sengaja." Ia tersenyum.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapannya. Tidak mungkin dia akan sekejam ini! "HENTIKAN!"

"Sora! Kemarikan alkoholnya!" Perintahnya kepada anak buahnya dibelakang.

Anak buahnya yang bernama Sora itu memberikan sebotol alkohol lalu kepada Kagari. "Bos, apa ini tidak keterlaluan?"

"SEKARANG SIAPA YANG KETERLALUAN?! AKU, APA CEWEK IDIOT INI YANG TELAH MEREBUT LEN?!" ia membentak anak buahnya lalu tertawa. Ia lalu membuka tutup botol alkohol itu dan mendekatkan botol itu ke tanganku.

"JANGAN! JANGAN, KAGARI! KAGARI-SAN! KUMOHON!"

"ups! Permohonanmu tak akan kukabulkan." Ia menuangkan isi botol itu tepat diatas luka yang dibuatnya pada tanganku.

Perih! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sakit bukan, Kagamine?"

"CUKUP HENTIKAN!" aku merasakan perih yang amat perih! Aku harus berontak! Aku berusaha melepas cengkraman Kagari!

*Syat!* aku berhasil melepas tangan Kagari. Syukurlah dengan basahnya tanganku yang licin ini aku bisa dengan mudah melepas tangannya. Namun tetap saja, perih tetap perih! Ini saatnya aku harus kabur! Aku berlari meninggalkan Kagari dan teman-temannya.

"JANGAN BIARKAN DIA KABUR!" perintah Kagari yang terdengar olehku.

Aku harus berlari sejauh mungkin! Tak mungkin aku harus berlari kearah kerumunan orang! Aku mengangkat gaunku dan mulai berlari. Aku harus kabur ketempat lain! keluar dari alun-alun!

Seraya berlari aku merasakan takut. takut! takut! sangat takut! air mata sudah mengalir sejak tadi. Aku tidak tahu harus berlari kemana. Aku tidak punya tujuan. Ah! Pin mawarku terjatuh! Aku menoleh untuk kembali. Tidak! Tak ada waktu untuk kembali mengambil pin itu! KAGARI MENGEJARKU!

Dewi Haru! Dewi Haru! DEWI HARUUUU! Aku takut! tolong aku! Kumohon tolong aku! "LEEEENNN!"

Aku berlari tanpa arah hingga.. jalan buntu...

"Oh, tidak..." aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku ingin berbalik tetapi terlambat.. Kagari dan teman temannya sudah dibelakangku.

Riasan yang kupakai tadi pagi sudah luntur oleh air mata, rambut yang sudah ibu tata pagi ini sudah rusak karena pin mawar yang ibu sematkan sudah tidak pada letaknya, kulit yang bersih kini sudah terdapat bercak darah dan memar, dress yang terlihat cocok denganku sudah berubah menjadi baju lusuh. Hanya sepatu yang ibu berikan yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah ini, mungkin semuanya akan benar-benar hancur disini.

Sudahlah, aku tidak bisa kabur lagi..

"KAGAMINE RIN! beraninya kamu kabur begitu saja. Kamu tahu tanganku hampir putus barusan?!" Katanya dengan nada tinggi.

Tak ada seseorang pun disini. Semuanya sedang berada di alun-alun tertawa riang dan melakukan dansa penutupan. Seberapa keras Kagari berteriak, tak mungkin terdengar oleh siapapun. Dan seberapa kerasnya aku berteriak minta tolong, tak mungkin ada yang dapat mendengarku dan menolongku. Aku tak perlu berteriak, Dewi Haru akan menolongku. Cepat atau lambat, ia pasti menolongku.

Kagari mendekatiku lalu menarik kerah dressku. "DENGAR, TOLOL! Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak mendekati Len!"

"Terserah. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan dan aku ingin kau tahu." Aku merendahkan suaraku. Aku setengah pasrah. Leherku merasa tercekik. "Aku tidak mendekati, Len. Len yang mendekatiku."

*PLAAK!* Kagari menamparku keras. "AKU TAHU, BODOH! AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU LEN YANG MENDEKATIMU! AKU TAHU LEN MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA KEPADAMU!" ia membentakku. "TAPI KENAPA HARUS KAMU?!"

"..."

"KENAPA HARUS KAMU!?" Kagari melepaskan tangannya dari kerahku. Dia menghempaskan tubuhku ke tanah. "KAMU NGGAK CANTIK SEPERTIKU! KAMU NGGAK KAYA SEPERTIKU! TAPI KENAPA LEN MEMILIHMU?!" Kagari melemparkan gumpalan tanah kewajahku. Berulangkali ia lakukan itu.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin ini resiko sebenarnya apabila aku menyukai Len. Tak apa, kuterima. Kalaupun aku akan habis malam ini, aku sudah siap. Aku akan kembali ketempat dimana aku bertemu dengan Dewi Haru seperti didalam mimpiku itu.

"KENAPA KAMU NGGAK NGOMONG, KAGAMINE?! KATAKANLAH SESUATU!"

"Percuma. Meskipun aku bilang hentikan pun kamu nggak akan menghentikan perbuatanmu. Maafkan aku Kagari-san. Tapi aku juga menyukai Len."

"KURANG AJAR! TEGANYA KAMU, KAGAMINE!" Kagari mengambil potongan kayu yang runcing pada ujungnya.

*SRAAAAT!* Ia merobek gaun yang kupakai. Berulang kali pula ia lakukan itu. Aku masih tidak dapat bertindak apapun. Pasrah, hanya itu yang kupikirkan saat ini. Kalaupun aku masih bisa pulang malam ini, aku akan minta maaf pada ibuku.

*SRET!* terdengar suara robekan. Dan itu bukan dari pakaianku. ITU KULIT KAKIKU!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

"AAAKHHH!" Kagari menjerit. Kemudian mundur perlahan-lahan. Teman-temannya hanya terdiam, menonton, dan tidak melakukan apapun. "NGGAK! Itu bukan salahku! Kayunya! Ya, kayunya!"

Kutahan sakit yang kurasa. Dari lengan, kini ke kaki. Hari ini.. kencan pertamaku, dan luka parah pertama yang pernah kualami...

**N.K with [baka] R.F review:**

**N.K: maaf, Rin! aku nggak tega sebenernya kamu digituin. tapi skenario nya memang begitu *mojok* *merasa bersalah***

**R.F: *baca* segini sih nggak parah. kan belum tewas ini. *muka datar* **

**N.K: *gebukin R.F* teganyaaaaa! minta maaf sana sama Rin chan!**

**R.F: *pegangin kepala* iya, gomen Rin. **

**N.K: *gigit R.F* ja, bentar lagi ending! *hiksuu***

**R.F: hhhh... end**


	11. Thankfulness

Thankfulness

Menyebalkan! Ini sangat menyebalkan! Apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? Tak mungkin. Hanya dengan perlakuan begini, aku tak akan mati. Mungkin hanya akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Ha..aha..ahahaha.." Kagari tertawa seperti orang gila. Antara takut, bahagia, dan menyesal. Itu yang terlintas dari wajahnya.

Aku dapat mencium aroma darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari kakiku. "Ugh.."

Anak buah Kagari telah kabur. Mereka tak ingin terlibat rupanya. Sialan! Nafasku mulai terengah-engah. Mungkin karena panik, aku begini jadinya. Siapa.. pada siapa aku harus berteriak minta tolong.. hanya ada aku dan Kagari. Dewi Haru kalau memang kau ini ada.. tolong aku. Ada kalanya aku sudah cukup bersabar.

Pandanganku sepertinya mulai kabur. Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku.

"Riiiiinnnn!"

Suara itu semakin jelas. Siapa? Apakah ada yang datang?

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn!"

"Kakak! Itu.."

"Astaga, Rin! bertahanlah!"

Tubuhku terasa terangkat. Kepalaku kini tak lagi bersandar pada kayu. Dalam keadaan pandangan yang masih samar-samar, aku melihat sosok Len. Aku yakin itu Len. Bukan ayahku, bukan ibuku, tapi Len.

"Yokatta.." aku merasa bersyukur. meski ditemukan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Rin! kumohon bertahanlah!" suara Len terasa bergetar. "SIAPA?! SIAPA YANG TEGA MELAKUKAN INI?!"

Meski pandanganku kabur, telingaku masih dapat mendengar dengan baik. Aku bisa mendengar semua kata-kata Len. Semoga aku tidak pingsan disaat seperti ini. Aku tak ingin lebih banyak merepotkan Len..

"Bu..bukan aku, Len! Bukan aku!" jerit Kagari. Ia berusaha menutupi kesalahannya.

"Kakak itu pelakunya, kak." Ucap seorang gadis kecil. "Aku diperintahkan kakak itu untuk memanggil kakak ini."

"KAGARIIIII!"

"Bukaaaan! BUKAN AKUUU! SUNGGUH! AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH BUKAN AKU PELAKUNYA!"

"MANA BISA AKU PERCAYA PADA KATA-KATA WANITA BRENGSEK MACAM KAMU!"

"HAAH!" Kagari kehabisan kata. "DASAR BOCAH TENGIL! SEENAKNYA MUNUDUHKU!"

"JANGAN SALAHKAN ANAK ITU! KAU KETERLALUAN!"

"Ada apa ribut ribut?! ASTAGA! Nona! Kau tak apa?!"

Aku mendengar beberapa orang dewasa menghampiriku. Entah kenapa.. aku merasa.. sedikit.. nyaman.

...

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aroma obat begitu menusuk. Aku, dirumah sakit ya?

"Rin! Kau siuman.." ibu memelukku erat. "Syukurlah.. syukurlah.. syukurlah.."

Aku ingat, Kagari mengejarku hingga terpojok malam itu. Aku merasa tersiksa olehnya. Luka yang Kagari buat pada tangan dan kakiku semalam sudah terbalut oleh perban. Dan pakaianku sudah memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit.

"Ugh.." aku masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari kakiku. Lukanya pasti sangat dalam.

"Kamu jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Rin! luka di kakimu sangat parah!" Ibu terlihat sangat khawtir pada kondisiku.

"Bu, dressnya... maafkan aku.. aku menyesal.. dan sepatu yang ibu berikan-"

"Sudah! Sudah! Yang penting kau selamat, bagi ibu itu sudah cukup! Ibu takut kehilanganmu!"

"Bu, luka seperti ini tak akan membuatku tewas.." aku mencoba tersenyum menandakan kalau aku baik-baik saja. "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Tapi ibu panik sekali! Tiba-tiba Len mengangkatmu sendirian ke rumah dalam keadaan pingsan!"

"Lalu sekarang Len dimana?"

Ibu tersenyum. "Dia terus menunggumu sampai siuman diluar kamar. Ibu tahu dia sama khawatirnya denganku. Mungkin kini giliran dia yang melihatmu sekarang."

Ibu keluar dari kamarku. Terdengar ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dari balik pintu itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian, kulihat pintu terbuka dan kulihat sosok Len diambang pintu. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia setelah menatapku.

"Rin!" senyum leganya memancar. Ia memanggil namaku seperti seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan sahabatnya setelah sekian lama. childish sekali!

"Len-kun!" kubalas panggilannya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah childish darinya. Aku tak boleh membuatnya lebih mengkhawatirkanku setelah ibu. Tak boleh ada yang mengkhawatirkanku!

"Bagaimana? Kakimu masih sakit?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekatiku.

"Begitulah." Kupandang kakiku yang terbalut perban. "Aku nggak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Kagari sudah ditangani. Kau tenang saja."

"Aku nggak sedang memikirkan Kagari-san, kok."

"Rin..."

"Jangan murung begitu! Sudah kubilang aku nggak apa-apa!" aku tersenyum dalam perasaan menahan sakit yang sangat luar biasa! Dewi Haru.. berikan aku kekuatan!

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku nggak meninggalkanmu sendiri.."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang nggak mendengarkanmu.." terangku. "Lagipula, Kagari-san hebat! bisa memakai anak kecil sebagai umpan untuk memancingku!"

"Jangn memuji orang yang telah menyakitimu!" Len menegurku. "Tapi anak itu juga yang memberitahuku untuk segera mencarimu!"

"Anak itu?"

"Ya. Begitu aku kembali, aku mendapati kamu sudah nggak ditempatmu menungguku. Ucap seorang penjaga stand, kamu menitipkan pesan padanya untuk menunggumu di tempat itu, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku memang menunggu hingga beberapa menit. Lalu anak itu menghampiriku dan bertanya '_Kakak mencari pacar kakak?_' begitu tanyanya. Aku memang ragu untuk menjawabnya. Apa saat itu yang dimaksud 'pacar kakak' itu adalah kamu atau bukan aku tak tahu."

Aku mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana bisa Len menemukanku dalam keadaan memalukan seperti saat itu.

"anak itu terus memaksaku untuk mengikutinya. Aku memang tidak begitu percaya dengan anak kecil. Sampai dia menjelaskan ciri-cirimu. Berambut kuning pendek, memakai dress merah semerah mawar, berkulit putih bersih, dan cantik. Ia juga bilang kamu mirip dengan _bara-hime_ dalam buku cerita bergambar. Dari itulah aku mempercayai kata-kata anak itu dan menemukanmu dengan kondisi yang tak ingin kulihat seperti kemarin itu..."

"Maaf aku memang menyedihkan. Membiarkanku terlihat buruk, membiarkan Kagari-san menghancurkanku. Maafkan aku yang menghancurkan harimu juga.."

"Nggak! Jangan merasa seperti itu.. aku bersyukur aku yang pertama menemukanmu."

"Aku gagal jadi oujo-sama sehari itu, ya! Dressku saja sepertinya sudah hancur."

Len terdiam. "Mau mengulang hari itu sekali lagi?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Festival itu hanya berlangsung sehari dalam setahun."

"Aku tak bilang festival. Hanya saja kamu harus jadi oujo-sama-ku. Sama seperti kemarin. Dan tanpa Kagari Chika!" Len terlihat bersungguh-sunguh memintaku.

Aku terkejut sekaligus senang. "Setelah pulih. Tunggu aku sampai aku pulih total." Aku tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Rin. cepat sembuh.." Len mengusap kepalaku seraya tersenyum.

Dewi Haru.. terimakasih. Hidupku mungkin terkadang tak menentu. Terkadang bahagia, terkadang jatuh. Namun aku bersyukur, hidupku masih dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang peduli dan sayang padaku. Orang tuaku, Len-kun, dan kuharap Kau juga menyayangiku, Dewi Haru..  
Terimakasih banyak...

**N.K: Gomenasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii iiiiiiii! *sujud sujud* aku begitu lemot update! #mojok**

**R.F: Dasar payah! Viewers mu berkurang baru tahu rasa! **

**N.K: #mojok aku takuuuut. gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!**


	12. Answer

Answer

Sudah seminggu lebih aku menetap di rumah sakit menjalani perawatan medis. Lukaku hampir pulih total. Dokter yang merawatku bilang aku boleh pulang lusa setelah menjalani pemeriksaan kembali untuk memastikan bahwa tulang kakiku baik-baik saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sempat menjalani operasi kecil. Saat suster sedang mengganti perbanku, ia melihat ada serpihan kayu yang masuk kedalam kulitku. Maka dari itu dokter menyarankan untuk menindak-lanjuti pemeriksaan pada kakiku. Beruntung tidak terlalu banyak serpihan kayu yang masuk kedalam kulitku. Namun tetap saja, operasi memang menyeramkan.

"Siang, Rin!" sapa Len ketika pertama kali ia membuka pintu kamar tempatku dirawat.

"Siang, Len. Baru pulang?"

"Yup. Aku sudah mencatat semua materi pelajaran selama kau absen. Kau boleh pinjam kapan saja." Len cecengiran. "Jadi, kapan kau boleh pulang?"

"Lusa. Kakiku harus di cek lagi."

"Kudengar kau menjalani operasi kecil dikakimu, benar begitu?"

"Ya. Suster mendapati ada serpihan kayu yang masuk kedalam kulitku. Maka dari itu dokter menyarankan untuk dioperasi kecil untuk membersihkannya."

"Bahaya sekali! Kagari memang keterlaluan!"

"Sudahlah, masalah lama. Lalu disekolah? Kagari-san sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kagari? Semenjak kejadian seminggu yang lalu dia sudah nggak sekolah lagi. Dia dikeluarkan secara tidak terhormat dari sekolah. Kita sempat melihatnya berjalan keluar sekolah dengan penampilan compang-camping! Orang tuanya menyeretnya layak hewan. Lucu sekali!" Len tertawa.

"Dia layak mendapatkan perlakuan begitu."

"Kau ini. Kejam sekali!"

"Memang begitu seharusnya. Dia telah memperlakukan semuanya seperti itu. Nggak cuma aku, beberapa anak korban penyiksaannya juga pasti berpikir seperti itu. Untuk apa mengasihani orang seperti dia. Mungkin beberapa korban penyiksaannya ada yang menertawakannya.."

"Menertawakannya? Lalu kenapa kau nggak menertawakannya?"

"Nggak perlu. Menertawakannya sama saja menunjukkan bahwa aku menyimpan dendam padanya, dan puas melihatnya menderita setelah dia membuatku menderita lebih dulu. Aku ingin bersikap biasa saja. Semua perbuatan pasti ada balasannya."

"Jadi, kau sendiri belum memaafkannya?"

"Secara rohani aku sudah memaafkannya. Karena dendam nggak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau dia datang padaku dan langsung meminta maaf padaku."

"Jadi jasmanimu belum 100 persen memaafkannya?"

"Mungkin begitu. Karena dia sudah merusak tubuhku."

"…" Len terdiam mendengar pengakuanku terhadap Kagari. Tapi memang begitulah seharusnya.

"Ah, aku sempat terpikir soal Tooru. Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Kamu.. bisa-bisanya kamu memikirkan dia didepanku."

"Bu.. bukan begitu! Aku hanya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padanya."

"Mau kupanggilkan dia kemari?"

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya aku kemari dengan dia. Dia ingin menjengukmu."

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?"

"Hhh.. kalau begitu, aku pangilkan dulu." Len keluar kamar. Kemudian tak lama, masuklah Tooru Rei seorang diri.

"Halo, Rin. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapanya.

"Sudah baikan. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Tooru-san."

"Aku menyesal soal kejadian itu. Tapi tenanglah, Kagari sudah nggak disekolah. Kau bisa tenang sekarang. Cepatlah masuk, teman-teman menunggumu." Ia tersenyum.

"Menungguku?"

"Ya.. semenjak kejadianmu dengan Kagari, semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka ingin menjengukmu, tapi Len bersikeras untuk tidak mengunjungimu lebih dulu."

"Len?"

"Dia benar-benar memperhatikanmu, ya. Dia anak yang baik."

"Ah, ya.." perasaanku mulai campur aduk. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan sesuatu ketika Tooru menyebut nama Len.

"Maka dari itu.. Rin, kau tak perlu memikirkanku. Kalau memang kau lebih memilih Len, aku tak apa."

"Eh?! Ngg.. apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku memang egois, tiba-tiba memintamu untuk memikirkan baik-baik tentang pengakuanku. Aku takut saat itu aku akan kalah dari Len. Maafkan aku, Rin."

"Tak apa."

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Aku tersenyum. "Aku nggak pernah merasa punya masalah denganmu. Tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu."

Tooru membalasnya dengan senyuman pula. "Bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu? Aku mau kau jujur kali ini."

"Ya? Apa?"

"Apa kau menyukai Len? Benar-benar menyukainya?"

Aa! Pertanyaan macam apa ini?! Apa yang seharusnya kukatakan padanya?! Apa aku memang benar-benar menyukai Len? Len pernah mengaku padaku kalau ia menyukaiku. Saat itu aku bingung, tapi aku tetap nekat pergi dengannya ke festival meski aku tahu Kagari masih melarangku. Aku sangat senang ketika menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Aku senang ada Len disampingku. Ia juga yang membuatku berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ya… aku memang menyukainya."

"Syukurlah. Alasanmu menyukainya?"

"Ia membuatku berubah. Ia mengajarkan padaku arti hidup sebenarnya. Ia mengeluarkanku dari diriku yang dulu. Ia juga yang mengajakku untuk terus maju dan mengerti arti bersyukur. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau aku nggak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia selalu membantuku, mengeluarkanku dari suramnya hidup. Ia orang pertama yang ingin bicara denganku, yang ingin berteman denganku.. aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih padanya."

"Pada dasarnya kau memang anak yang baik. Kau memang tipeku." Tooru tersenyum. "Tapi aku nggak berhasil mendapatkan hatimu."

"Ini bukan berhasil mendapatkan hatiku atau sejenisnya. Len tak pernah merayuku. Namun kata-katanya ketika menyemangatiku, aku bisa merasakannya. Bahwa yang ia katakan memang berasal dari hatinya secara tulus. Maka ketika ia bilang kalau ia menyukaiku pula, aku sadar kalau dia memang tulus menyukaiku."

"Rin.. kau hebat. Berbahagialah kau dengannya. Aku mendukungmu."

"Terimakasih, Tooru."

"Panggil aku, Rei. Tetap berangkat sekolah setelah pulih, ya! Jangan berpikir kalau sekolah itu menyeramkan! Nggak akan ada lagi sebutan si kikuk dari Akaibara, lho!"

"Kau ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu saja, Rei!"

"Gomen, Rin! Ja, aku nggak mau membuat Len menunggu diluar lebih lama. Sampai nanti!" Rei-san membalikkan badannya.

"Rei!" Rei menolehkan wajahnya padaku. "Te..terimakasih atas semuanya!"

"Sama-sama. Ja, ne!"

Rei keluar setelah berkata seperti itu. Lalu kini Len yang kembali masuk kedalam kamarku. Wajahnya kusut. Sepertinya, ia bosan menunggu kami yang sibuk berbicara didalam kamar berdua.

"Kau!" ia menggigit bibirnya. "Kalau bicara tahu waktu!"

"Kau ini kenapa? Wajar saja aku kalau aku bicara dengan ketua, 'kan?"

"Wajar.. wajar.. ck! Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Rahasia!" aku tersenyum lebar. Dewi Haru.. entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat bahagia kali ini. Aku benar-benar menyukai Len! Jawabanku tadi, itu memang kenyataannya. Aku tak takut lagi menyukai seseorang…


	13. 1-Nichi, Akaibara no Oujo-sama -End-

EPILOGUE :

1-Nichi, Akai Bara no Oujo-sama

"Rin! SELAMAT DATAAAAAANG!" ucap teman-teman riuh saat pertama kali kubuka pintu ruang kelas. Mereka tertawa dan memanggil namaku dengan bahagianya. Aku benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh mereka.

Ini adalah hari pertama aku memulai kegiatan sekolahku lagi setelah beberapa minggu dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka akan membuat kejutan seperti ini. Rei, sang ketua kelas pun terlihat begitu sangat senang. Aku pun tak pernah tahu kalau mereka benar-benar mengubah pandangan mereka terhadapku.

Aku melihat sekeliling kelas. Tapi tak kulihat Len dimana-mana. Kemana, Len? Apa dia belum datang?

"Terimakasih, semuanya!" aku tak kuasa menahan air mata bahagiaku.

"Syukurlah, Tuhan! Syukurlah kau nggak apa-apa, Rin!" ucap seorang gadis yang kukenal ia bernama Hiruno. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku. Wajahnya terlihat seperti mencemaskanku.

"Wajahmu tak berubah, 'kan? Tak ada cacat di badanmu, 'kan?" gadis yang lain memegang pipiku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Nggak. Aku nggak apa-apa. Lagipula, semua lukaku sudah pulih. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, teman-teman."

"Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apalagi setelah kami tahu yang melakukan hal sekejam itu kepadamu adalah Kagari seorang diri." Ucap Hiruno lagi.

"Sudahlah. Masalah itu tak perlu dibahas lagi."

"Benar-benar! Kita nggak perlu membahas nenek sihir itu lagi!" ucap beberapa anak laki-laki.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita memang senang Kagamine sudah dapat bersekolah lagi. Tapi jam belajar sudah dimulai. Bisa kita mulai pelajaran sekarang?" tanya seorang guru yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu kelas.

Jam belajar sudah dimulai? Kenapa Len belum masuk kelas? Ada apa dengannya?

"Maaf, apa ada yang lihat Len?" aku mencoba beranikan diri bertanya kepada yang lain. Entah kenapa perasaan khawatir menyelimutiku. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadanya.

"Len? Aku melihatnya memasuki gerbang sekolah pagi ini. Tapi benar juga, ya! Kenapa ia nggak masuk kelas?" ucap anak laki-laki yang lain.

Kupandang Rei. Kuharap ia tahu sesuatu. Rei menatapku balik. Tatapan wajahnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang bersalah. Ia seolah sedang menutupi sesuatu dari kami. Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Ada apa, Rei? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Sebenarnya tadi pagi, Len memang datang. Tapi ia nggak langsung ke kelas. Dia, ke ruang kepala sekolah terlebih dulu." Jawabnya.

Kepala sekolah? Ada apa?

Jam pelajaran dimulai. Materi yang guru berikan tidak masuk ke kepalaku. Aku senang dapat kembali bersekolah. Tapi mengetahui Len seperti itu, aku merasa khawatir padanya. Mungkinkah ia terlibat dalam suatu perkelahian selama aku absen?

*Srek!* tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, dan Len memasuki kelas dengan wajah normalnya. Seolah tak ada masalah.

"Dari mana, Len?" tanya guru yang mengajar di depan kelas.

"Ruang kepala sekolah, bu." Jawabnya santai.

"Cepatlah duduk dan ikuti materinya."

"Iya.."

Len melewati mejaku. Wajahnya menoleh padaku. Len...

"Selamat datang.." ucapnya pelan seraya tersenyum manis. Kemudian ia segera menolehkan wajahnya lagi kedepan, dan... kenapa ia menangis?

Pelajaran kembali berlangsung. Namun air mata Len yang tak sengaja terlihat olehku semakin membuat pikiranku makin kalut. Kutuliskan sebuah pesan disecarik kertas. Kemudian menyuruh teman memberikannya kepada Len secara estafet.

Jam pulang sekolah. Tidak seperti waktu itu, kini teman-teman menyapaku dan mengatakan 'sampai jumpa besok'. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab seperlunya. Aku tak akan pulang lebih dulu. Aku ingin bicara pada Len. Seperti yang kupinta dalam isi surat kecil yang kuberikan pada Len tadi.

Setelah kuyakinkan kelas sudah kosong dan tak terdengar lagi aktifitas disekolah, aku mencoba memberanikan diri membalikkan badan kearah meja Len. Ia terlihat begitu lesu. Wajahnya tertunduk. Aku harus mendekatinya.

"Len..." sapaku memulai pembicaraan.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Kemudian tersenyum. "Ada apa, rin?"

"Jangan bohong. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku nggak apa-apa!" Ia tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi aku tahu itu senyum untuk menutupi sesuatu.

"Kamu nggak perlu berbohong padaku. Aku melihatmu menangis pagi ini setelah kau menyapaku! Jelas saja kalau aku merasa kalau kau nggak baik-baik saja!"

Len terdiam. Seketika itu senyumannya hilang. Kemudian tertunduk lesu.

"Aku harus kembali ke orang tuaku. Pagi ini aku ke ruang kepala sekolah karena pamanku sudah berada disana lebih dulu bersama guru konseling."

Benar dugaanku. Terjawab sudah segala kecemasanku.

"Jadi.. kau akan pergi?"

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak 2 minggu yang lalu aku sudah diperintahkan untuk kembali, tapi aku meminta kepada orangtuaku untuk memberikan waktu sampai kau kembali bersekolah. Aku ingin merasakan satu kelas lagi denganmu, aku ingin melihatmu dikelilingi teman-teman sama sepertiku dihari terakhirku bersekolah disini. Dan semua itu sudah terjadi pagi ini, bukan?"

Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Namun senyuman yang ia ingin lontarkan sepertinya urung ia lakukan. Aku sudah terlanjur menangis dan ia melihatku seperti ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis pagi tadi?! Kelakuanmu seperti itu membuatku bingung. Jujur saja, aku merasa.. aku merasa.. kalau akulah yang jadi masalahmu.."

"Memang itu masalahku! Aku jadi merasa kalau aku nggak bisa lagi menjagamu. Aku merasa janjiku hanya kebohongan semata. Padahal ibumu sudah menitipkanmu padaku. Aku merasa tak berguna! Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku tak akan mengobral janji! Apalagi kepadamu! Aku takut bagaimana jadinya kalau aku nggak ada disampingmu!" Len berkata seolah ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku.. aku...

*Plak!*

Kutampar Len dengan tangan kananku. Seketika itu Len segera memegang pipinya dan menatapku.

"BODOH! Sebaiknya kau jangan khawatirkan aku! Kau pikir kalau kau tak ada, aku akan ketakutan?! Aku sudah bukan aku yang dulu! Aku seperti ini juga berkat segala bantuanmu selama ini! Kalau kau memang ingin pergi, silahkan! Aku tak akan mencegahmu. Akan kubuktikan kepadamu kalau aku bisa berdiri tanpamu! Jadi jangan jadikan aku penghalangmu untuk pergi..."

Len berdiri. Aku tahu ia menatapku yang berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku setelah membentaknya habis-habisan. Kemudian ia memelukku.

"Maaf, Rin. Maafkan aku.." ucapnya pelan.

"Len, BODOH! Berjanjilah, kau akan kembali lagi.."

Ia semakin memelukku erat.

"Aku janji.."

Keesokan harinya adalah hari terberat untukku. Aku harus menjalani hari-hari berat seorang diri. Seolah kehidupanku kembali seperti dulu, tak ada sosok Len dikelas. Sosok yang selalu membuatku bangkit. Sosok yang selalu menyemangatiku..

Sebenarnya aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Sangat sangat berterimakasih. Berkatnya, aku bisa seperti ini. Aku yakin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama disana. Aku tak akan menangisi kepergiannya. Aku percaya pada janjinya. Ia pasti akan kembali. Aku yakin ia pasti kembali. Entah kapan, aku percaya padanya.

Dewi Haru selalu menolongku. Ia mendengar doa-doa dan semua harapanku. Ia yang mempertemukanku dengan Len, ia juga yang memisahkanku dengannya. Tapi aku juga percaya, Dewi Haru juga yang akan mempertemukanku kembali dengannya.

_Itsuka, kitto..._

_Nazenara, watashi wa Akai bara no Oujo-sama..._

**The End**

* * *

**Author time!**

**Kini giliran saya yang buka suara :3 **

**Pertama, saya mohon maaf atas "terlalu lamanya" nge-apdet FF yang satu ini. Banyak kerjaan yang nggak bisa ditinggal *pundung* Tapi akhirnya tamat juga, kok! #plak**

**Yang pasti nggak puas kalau endingnya ngegantung begitu~**

**Jadi, terciptalah extra chapter yang sedikit membantu meng-ending-kan(?) FF saya kali ini.**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah ngikutin FF gaje nan terlalu drama ini, kala itu saya memang sedang kerasukan drama-mama(?)**

**Aaa~ mou!**

**Mata aeru, ne~ [N.K]**

* * *

**Mina : akhirnya aku muncul lagi! *barks* Arigatou, Kumi-sama! **

**Kumi : douita ne, Mina~ saya harap kamu puas buat ending yang saya buat ini *smile smile(?)***

**Mina : *roll over* Kumi-sama! AISHITERU!**

**Kumi : he? *shock***

**gaKun : ELECTRIC EYE! *setrum Mina***

**Nanashi : please deh, itu gaya gue! *facepalm* **

**Kumi : abaikan! Abaikan! Abaikan percakapan ini! #bow #bow **

_Extra Chapter :_

_Reunion_

Musim hingga musim terus berganti. Kehidupan Rin kini kian membaik. Ia begitu yakin kepada dirinya kalau ia mampu menunjukan bahwa dirinya bisa mewujudkan apa yang dijanjikannya kepada Len.

Singkat cerita, sudah 2 tahun semenjak kepergian Len dari Akaibara. Tak mungkin sosok Rin yang begitu dekat dan sangat menyayangi Len itu tidak merindukannya. Bagaimana ia sekarang, sedang apa ia disana, apa Len juga selalu memikirkannya, hanya itu yang ada dibenak Rin selama Len tak disisinya.

"Rin?" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

Panggilan sang ibu membuyarkan pikiran Rin yang sedang duduk memandang langit siang dijendela kamarnya. "Ada apa, bu?"

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, ya!"

"Terima kasih, bu!" ucap Rin seraya memeluk ibunya.

"Maafkan ibu, ya! Kamu jadi terpaksa nggak bisa melanjutkan sekolah ke kota sebelah."

Sebenarnya Rin ada sedikit rasa iri terhadap teman-temannya yang dapat pergi ke kota sebelah untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas. Namun ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk membujuk ayahnya yang berprofesi sebagai petani biasa.

"Siapa yang akan membantu ayah mengantar lobak ke kios? Siapa yang akan menjaga kios selama ibu pergi ke kota sebelah mencari bibit? Siapa yang akan mengurus Mina? Siapa yang akan membiayai sekolahku disana? Lalu... bagaimana dengan Len kalau ia kembali dan aku tidak disini?" begitulah yang sebelumnya Rin pikirkan setelah menerima hasil kelulusannya pagi tadi. "Aku nggak mau merepotkan ayah dan ibu..." jawab Rin menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan ibunya karena dirinya hanya dapat menuntaskan wajib belajar 12 tahun. Memang tidak diwajibkan untuk meneruskan pendidikan ke universitas, namun diantara semua teman sekelas Rin, yang tidak melanjutkan sekolah hanya dirinya dan 2 teman lainnya.

"Kamu nggak marah atau kecewa pada ibu, 'kan? Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu. Sejak tadi kamu hanya terdiam memandang keluar jendela..." ibunya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Mana mungkin aku seperti itu? Aku hanya sedang nggak ada yang ingin kulakukan saja, bu! Selebihnya, aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah!" Ujar Rin seraya tersenyum.

"Pergilah keluar. Ajak Mina berkeliling taman. Ia pasti suntuk seharian di kandangnya."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, bu!" Rin meninggalkan tempat duduknya. "Aku lupa!" Rin kembali dan mencium pipi ibunya. "Aku sayang ibu!"

Dalam benak Rin, tak ada kekecewaan dihatinya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk hidup seadanya. Ia tak ingin merepotkan orang banyak. Ia ingin berkembang jauh lebih baik meski hanya dengan kemampuannya.

Sesampainya di taman, suasana masih terasa sangat sepi. Siang itu cuaca memang sangat panas. Sehingga mustahil ada banyak penduduk yang datang.

"Sepi sekali~" rengek Rin setelah berkeliling melihat keadaan taman. "Kamu yakin masih mau main disini, Mina?" tanyanya kepada anjing coklat mungil kesayangannya itu.

"Nguuk~" Mina mungil pun terlihat begitu kecewa. Biasanya ia berlari-larian dengan kucing liar yang berkeliaran disekitar taman. Namun tak satupun kucing yang terlihat disana.

"Kita pulang saja, yuk! Aku buatkan susu hangat untukmu nanti!" ajak Rin.

Tiba-tiba Mina terlihat begitu aktif. Ekornya dikibas-kibaskan ke udara. Hidungnya mulai mengendus-endus sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi. Dan ia juga mulai mengonggong riang.

"GUK! GUK! GUK!" Mina melompat lompat dihadapan majikannya.

"Aduuuh! Bisa nggak kamu tenang sedikit? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu begini?" omel Rin seraya menahan Mina agar tidak kabur.

Sebenarnya tak akan jadi masalah meski Rin melepaskan Mina dan membiarkannya pergi kemana ia mau. Karena Mina sudah tahu semua pelosok desa Akaibara. Mina memang terlihat liar, namun sebenarnya ia benar-benar jinak.

Rin sudah tidak dapat menahan Mina dengan kedua tangannya. Anjing itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. "MINA!" panggil Rin ketika ia melihat anjingnya berlari melesat secepat kilat meninggalkannya dibelakang.

"GUK! GUUK! GUK! GUUUK! GUK!"

Anjing itu berlari dan menggonggong dengan girangnya. Rin merasa aneh dengan peliharaannya itu dan segera berlari mengejarnya. Gadis itu berlari mengejar anjingnya kemana ia berlari.

"Mina! MINA! Tunggu! Kembali kemari! Jangan bermain jauh-jauh!"

Anjing itu berlari keluar dari area taman, melewati pasar, alun-alun, dan akhirnya masuk kedalam hutan. Rin berhenti di perbatasan desa dengan hutan Akaibara itu. Ia ragu untuk masuk kedalam hutan itu.

"Kalau aku nggak segera mencari Mina sekarang, Mina mungkin akan hilang.. tapi kalau aku mencarinya kedalam sana, dan tidak menemukan Mina... mungkin kami berdua yang akan hilang..." pikir Rin. "Hutan itu rimbun sekali. Memang tak ada hewan buas seperti harimau atau singa. Tapi serigala, rubah, dan ular berbisa pasti ada.."

Namun segala keraguan dalam hati, Rin pendam dalam-dalam. Bagaimanapun juga, Mina adalah tanggung jawabnya. Apapun yang akan terjadi, sudah jadi resikonya sebagai seorang majikan. Rin terpaksa menelusuri hutan dan terus memanggil-manggil nama anjing kesayangannya itu.

"Minaaa! Minaaa!" Sejujurnya, Rin sudah mulai takut. Hutan rimbun yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon yang tinggi itu menambah suasana gelap selama berada didalam hutan itu. Gadis itu berkali-kali memanggil nama anjingnya. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan terus kedalam hutan, Rin menemukan cahaya terang benderang dari arah depannya dan ia segera berlari mendekati cahaya itu.

"Mina!" panggil Rin sekali lagi.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" Mina menjawab panggilan majikannya. Dan suara itu berasal dari arah cahaya itu.

Cahaya itu semakin dekat. Rin berlari semakin mendekati cahaya itu. Ketika sampai di ujung cahaya itu, angin berhembus sangat kencang. Spontan gadis itu berhenti berlari dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat untuk menghindari debu dan daun daun yang berterbangan.

"Ugh!" Rintih Rin.

"Guk!"

"Mina?" panggil Rin pelan seraya membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Wow.."

Begitulah kata pertama yang Rin ucapkan ketika ia sadar ia telah mencapai _kokoro no mori. Kokoro no mori_ adalah sebutan untuk letak tengah dari hutan Akaibara yang menurut cerita para orangtua, tidak ditumbuhi pepohonan. Hanya padang rumput hijau, dan konon katanya terdapat rumah dari sang oujo-sama dan pemuda dalam legenda Akaibara.

Dan disitulah Rin melihatnya langsung dengan kedua matanya. Cerita dan dongeng orang tua itu terbukti keberadaannya. Rumah tua itu tetap berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah padang rumput hijau itu. Sekelilingnya terdapat semak semak yang ditumbuhi mawar merah yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari yang tumbuh di kota.

Rin tidak dapat berkata. Tubuhnya seperti telah tersihir oleh pesona dari _kokoro no mori. _Dan ternyata Rin tidak disana seorang diri. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan rumah sang oujo-sama legenda Akaibara sambil menggendong seekor anjing yang ternyata anjing itu adalah Mina.

"Mina?" Rin menatap sosok itu dan mencoba untuk memanggil Mina agar kembali ke pelukannya.

"Ternyata ini anjingmu?" tanya sosok misterius itu.

Sosok itu bersuara seperti seorang pemuda. Disampingnya terdapat koper yang sangat besar.

"Siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Mina ini anjingmu? Kalau begitu, kau pasti Kagamine Rin, ya?" tanya sosok pemuda itu lagi seraya menurunkan Mina ke tanah.

Mina segera berlari mengitari keduanya. Ekornya dikibas-kibaskan. Kemudian berlari kearah Rin dan mendorong kedua kaki Rin dengan tubuh mungilnya. Ia bermaksud agar Rin bergerak mendekati sosok itu.

Rin mencoba mendekat. Barulah terlihat jelas wajah sosok pemuda itu ketika Rin hanya beberapa meter berdiri dihadapan pemuda itu. Kilauan cahaya matahari yang membuyarkan lensa matanya telah menghilang.

"Len..." panggil Rin setelah ia sadar siapa sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tadaima, Ri~n!"

"LEEEENNN!"

Rin berlari mendekati Len dan segera memeluknya. Sosok yang telah lama ia nantikan kedatangannya kembali setelah 2 tahun lamanya tak pernah bertemu, tak pernah bertatap muka, tak pernah bertegur sapa, dan tak pernah saling memanggil nama akhirnya kembali lagi padanya.

"Astaga, Rin!" ucap Len seraya memeluk Rin balik.

"Kau buat aku menunggu lama sekali!" Rin semakin memeluk Len erat. Air matanya tak terbendung. Rin menangis dalam pelukan Len.

Len paham, bahwa Rin benar-benar sangat merindukannya. "Maaf, Rin! Aku mengerti, maafkan aku." Len mengusap kepala Rin lembut. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu..."

Rin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Len. "Jangan pergi lagi..."

"Tak akan."

"Sungguh?" Rin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Len.

"Aku kembali untukmu." Len tersenyum seraya mengapus air mata Rin dengan jarinya. "Rin.."

"Len.." keduanya saling melempar pandangan dan menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"Aishiteru.." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Len mencium bibir Rin lembut. Rin terlihat begitu terkejut, namun disisi lain ia merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaan itu kembali. Kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang darinya. Semua itu berkat kesabaran dan keyakinannya yang kuat. Sejak awal ia selalu mempercayai hatinya agar selalu menerima pahit manisnya kehidupan dan pertolongan dari Sang Dewi. Karena Rin tahu, Dewi Haru akan selalu menolong orang percaya kepadanya...

**EXTRA CHAPTER : REUNION [END]**


End file.
